Repost : You're All I Need
by fishyank
Summary: Sepenggal Kisah tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepasang sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta. GS/ Sequel Sequel / yang minta Sequel harap merapat/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**You're All I Need**

**Chap ****1**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Akankah Kyuhyun rela membagi perhatian "sahabatnya" pada orang lain?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

"Hm? Waeyo?"

"Kau lihat Kyuhyun? Tadi aku melihatnya, tapi saat aku memanggilnya dia berjalan cepat sekali. Dan sekarang menghilang".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum melihat Kyuhyun hari ini Vic".

Victoria –yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi– memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kau yakin? Kalian kan selalu bersama".

Sungmin menghela nafas malas. "Tidak selalu Victoria. Aku tidak berangkat bersamanya pagi ini. Bahkan aku saja baru selesai kuliah pertama". Terang Sungmin.

"Hah, baiklah. Tolong kau sampaikan pada Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bicara padanya. Akhir – akhir ini dia selalu saja menghindariku. Bilang padanya aku tak akan menyerah. Arra?".

"Ya, ya Baiklah". Ucap Sungmin malas.

Victoria mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Setelah dilihatnya sudah cukup jauh, Sungmin beralih pada dinding sebelah kanannya. "Hey, dia sudah pergi. Sampai kapan kau mau berada disitu?"

Terlihat kepala seorang namja menyembul keluar. "Benarkah dia sudah pergi?". Tanyanya memastikan. "Hm". Sungmin mengangguk.

"Huaahh akhirnya aku bisa bebas darinya". Namja itu akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di koridor kampusnya. Sungmin mendelik malas melihatnya. "Hey, Kyuhyun-ah. Lain kali kau hadapi sendiri para kekasihmu itu. Aku pusing dibuat mereka yang selalu menanyakanmu. Aku ini kan anak baik – baik, reputasiku bisa tercemar jika terus membantumu berbohong".

Kyuhyun –namja itu– merungut tidak suka, "Ya, Sungminnie. Kau itu kan sahabatku. Masa kau tega melihat sahabatmu ini dikeroyok oleh yeoja – yeoja centil itu. Lagipula mereka bukan kekasihku". Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin menghela nafas seraya ikut mendudukan diri. "Isshh… Jika tahu yeoja centil, kenapa masih saja di kencani. Kau selalu saja menerima setiap yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, berkencan dengan mereka tapi tidak pernah menganggap mereka kekasihmu. Setelah itu kau menghindari mereka begitu saja dan membiarkanku yang menghadapi mereka. Aku heran, di depanmu mereka selalu bersikap manis dan baik, tapi mengapa saat bertanya padaku mereka berubah menjadi cerewet dan galak!". Adu Sungmin kesal.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka terlalu mencintaiku. Aku jadi tidak tega memupuskan harapan mereka yang ingin mengencaniku. Biarlah aku buat mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan walau hanya satu hari. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya untukku, aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari mereka saat berkencan dan juga aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan biaya berkencan".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Jadi selama ini kau…. Ya ampun Kyuhyunnie, sejak kapan kau menjadi pria seperti itu? Jadi kau hanya memeras mereka saja, iya? Memangnya Ahjusshi tidak memberikanmu uang saku? Tidak mungkin kau kekurangan uang kan? Kau kan pewaris tunggal Cho Corporation. Ckck…aku tidak menyangka". Sungmin menggelengkan kepala prihatin atas yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Ya! Sungminnie! Memangnya aku pria seperti apa, eoh? Jangan sembarangan kalau berbicara. Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya tidak enak jika menolak niat baik mereka. Isshh, kau ini!". Kyuhyun membalikan wajahnya kesal. Merasa tersinggung dengan kata – kata sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe. Mianhae Kyunnie. Aku kan tidak tahu. Jangan marah seperti itu lah". Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun. Jika sudah marah, seorang Kyuhyun akan sangat menyebalkan.

Kyuhun menghela nafas, dia kemudian berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Ne, baiklah. aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu". Ucapnya tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang hanya Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin. Hal itulah yang selalu membuat para yeoja yang mengejar Kyuhyun menjadi sangat iri pada Sungmin. Meski mereka hanya berstatus 'sahabat', tetapi keakraban dan kemesraan mereka bisa melebihi semua pasangan kekasih yang ada di kampus ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang bersahabat sejak mereka berusia sepuluh tahun saat Keluarga Lee bertetangga dengan Keluarga Cho. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka langsung bisa mengakrabkan diri. Sifat mereka berdua memang berlawanan, Kyuhyun yang selalu attractive dan banyak bicara, sementara Sungmin yang cenderung pasif dan agak pendiam. Kyuhyun seorang yang tampan bertubuh tinggi, jenius, pandai dalam olahraga apapun membuat dia selalu menjadi namja populer di sekolahnya. Sungmin seorang yeoja yang biasa – biasa aja bertubuh mungil, dengan kemampuan otak yang juga di bilang standar dan kondisi tubuh yang lemah yang membuatnya tidak ahli dalam olahraga jenis apapun. See? Mereka sangat berbeda. Tetapi justru karena perbedaan itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat. Karena perbedaan membuat mereka saling mengerti dan melengkapi. Sungguh per'sahabat'an yang indah bukan?

"Eung Kyunnie".

"Ne?"

"Sekarang kau yang harus menolongku yaa". Sungmin terlihat sedikit panik saat ini. "Kau lihat disana? Jungmo sedang menuju kesini. Kalau dia bertanya padamu bilang kau tak melihatku ya".

Kyuhyun beralih pandangan ke tempat yang Sungmin tunjuk. "Waeyo Ming? Kenapa kau selalu menghindarinya? Kulihat dia sangat menyukaimu, kenapa tak kau terima saja?".

Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun. Orang itu sama tak warasnya denganmu. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Dia terlalu banyak omong tapi kenyataannya sangat penakut. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dari sini sebelum dia melihatku". Sungmin akan bangkit dari duduknya sebelum–

Sreet

–Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sok imut. "Tidak akan! Sudah biarkan saja Minnie~ berikan dia kesempatan untuk mendekatimu".

"Mwo?! Kau–"

"Sungminimin! Kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu dari tadi". Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Sungmin melemparkan deathglare gagal pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Jungmo Sunbae?" tanya Sungmin 'ramah' setelah berhasil sedikit menenangkan emosinya.

Raut wajah bahagia Jungmo perlahan luntur. "Mengapa kau masih memanggilku sunbae Sungminimin? Panggil aku Oppa atau... chagiya juga boleh". Jungmo menggerling nakal pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mati – matian menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah saat ini juga.

"Ne, baiklah. Ada apa kau mencari Oppa?". Sungmin berusah tersenyum.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang di kantin. Aku tidak bisa sendirian, karena kau tahu kan saat aku baru menginjakan kaki di kantin saja para yeoja berteriak histeris lalu mereka berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Aku tidak suka dengan mereka, aku hanya menyukaimu. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu, setidaknya biar mereka bisa sedikit lebih diam. Lagipula, aku yakin kau pasti bangga menjadi oarang yang kusukai dan punya kesempatan bersamaku. Benar kan minimin?"

Oke cukup, jika terus dibiarkan Sungmin akan meledak. Sungmin adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak ingin terlibat masalah. Dia ingin hari – harinya selalu tenang dan damai. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menahan emosi jika yang kau hadapi adalah Jungmo? Seorang namja yang norak, berisik dan memiliki kepercayaan diri overload. Kyuhyun saja sang namja populer tidak berlebihan seperti dia. Oh, bahkan jika Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itupun masih pantas menurutnya. Tapi pria ini? Wajah, prestasi, gaya dan lainnya sangat berbeda dari Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Jungmo Sunbae. Suatu kehormatan bagiku kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, lagipula aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi. Ne, Annyeong". Dan setelahnya Sungmin langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan bangkit. "Aku permisi juga Sunbae".

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau kan sahabatnya Sungminimin.. Beritahu aku apa yang paling penting dalam hidup Sungmin dan apa yang dia butuhkan. Aku ingin dia bergantung padaku nantinya dan tidak akan menghindariku lagi". Tanya Jungmo serius.

Kyuhun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. "Yang paling penting dalam hidup Sungmin adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang dia butuhkan semuanya ada padaku. Dan jangan panggil Sungmin dengan panggilan seperti itu. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun lah orang yang berhak. Sudah mengerti Sunbae? Aku permisi". Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungmo dengan mulut menganga.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Ming"

"..."

"Minnie"

"..."

"Sungmin!"

"Ya! Aissh.. bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak! Ini sudah malam, nanti para tetangga terganggu dengan suaramu itu!".

Kyuhyun mengerut. "Habisnya daritadi kau mengacuhkanku terus sejak pulang kuliah sampai saat ini kita belajar kau banyak diam dan hanya menjawabku dengan singkat. Kau masih marah atas kejadian tadi siang? Aku kan sudah minta maaf".

Sungmin melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. "Ya! Sungminnie! Aku bicara padamu". Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal kearah Sungmin karena kesal.

"Issh. Kau bisa diam tidak Kyuhyun-ah? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi. Besok aku ada kuis". Ucap Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya melihat Sungmin yang tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Sreekk

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Saat ini mereka memang sedang belajar bersama di kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun memposisikan diri di sebelah Sungmin.

Cus cus cus

"Minnie-ah, Mianhae". Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menusuk – nusuk pipi Sungmin dengan jarinya. Ya, beginilah caranya Kyuhyun meminta maaf mada Sungmin. Dia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Heuhh..aku tidak marah padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya sedang ingin fokus belajar makanya aku tidak sengaja mengacuhkanmu". Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. "Jeongmal? Kau tidak marah padaku".

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hmm..untuk apa aku marah padamu tentang hal tidak penting itu".

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera memeluk leher Sungmin."Kyaaa...terima kasih Sungminnie"

"Ya! Uhuk...uhukk lepaskan lenganmu dari leherku".

"Aniyo". Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bukh

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua pada kasur Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, lepaskan! Jebal.. aku mau belajar". Sungmin makin memohon ketika merasakan tanda bahaya seperti ini.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Kyaaa...Kyuhyun! mengapa sih kau senang sekali menciumi pipiku seperti ini. Iyaaksss...Umma...Appa...pipiku sudah tidak perawan". Sungmin terus meronta dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tapi tenaganya tidak sebesar namja ini.

"Issh kau berisik sekali Sungminnie. Lagipula kan pipimu memang sudah tidak perawan sejak dulu. Hmm pipimu ini sangat lembut dan kenyal, aku sangat suka. Kau harus berjanji padaku jangan pernah melakukan diet, nanti pipimu bisa cekung". Racau Kyuhyun yang tetap pada aktifitasnya -menciumi pipi Sungmin- itu. Bermula dengan ketidaksengajaan, dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta(?) pada pipi Sungmin.

"Jika kau memang menyukai pipi tembab sepertiku, mengapa tidak kau jadikan kekasih tetapmu si Seohyun itu. Pipinya kan juga hampir sama sepertiku".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik pada pipinya". Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin mendelik susah. "Kalau begitu cari saja yeoja lain yang berpipi sepertiku!".

"Tidak ada yeoja yang mempunyai pipi selembut, sekenyal dan semenggoda sepertimu Ming". Masih dengan mengecupi pipi Sungmin. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sudah kecanduan pipi Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! Aiishh...sudah hentikan! Atau aku akan diet mati – matian!".

Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan dekapannya dan menjaukan wajahnya. "Andwe! Kau tidak ku ijinkan untuk berdiet!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih seraya bangkit dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur. Sana kau pulanglah".

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Karena ini sudah malam, aku akan menginap disini saja. Bahaya kan jika aku berjalan sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam". Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Sungmin dan menyamankan posisinya disana.

"Ya! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin kau menginap lagi. Lagipula rumahmu itu hanya berjarak lima meter dari rumahku! Bangun Kyuhyun-ah!". Sungmin terus berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangkit dari kasurnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisinya. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling milik Sungmin.

"Haah, kau ini! Terserahlah". Sungmin lebih memilih menyerah. Sangat susah untuk membantah semua kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dan malam ini mereka kembali tidur dalam satu rumah, satu kamar, dan satu kasur.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang yang cerah ini, terlihat seorang yeoja manis nan imut tengah fokus pada bukunya sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya dan tidak dipedulikannya suasana kantin kampus yang ramai.

"Sungmin? Kau benar Lee Sungmin kan?" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berlesung pipi memecah konsentrasinya. Sungmin mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau siapa?"

Sang namja tersenyum dan langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Kau Lee Sungmin anak dari Kangin Ahjusshi dan Leeteuk Ahjumma kan?". Sungmin semakin mengernitkan dahinya seraya mengingat namja yang ada di depannya ini. Setahu Sungmin, sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahi nama pangilan dari Appa dan Ummanya.

"Ya ampun Sungminnie, kau tidak mengenaliku, eoh? Aku saja masih bisa mengenalimu meski sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku Siwon, Choi Siwon". Senyum khas keluar dari bibir jokernya.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. "Mwo? Kau siwon si kuda liar itu? Benarkah?". Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Akhirnya kau mengingatku juga. Meski yaa, kau masih mengingatku sebagai kuda liar". Siwon pura – pura cemberut sementara Sungmin masih tetap terlihat tidak percaya.

"Apa benar kau siwon?". Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. "Ne, aku siwon. Choi siwon anak dari Choi Minho dan Choi Taemin. Temanmu di Ilsan sebelum aku pindah ke Paris sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu kau memberikanku sebuah ranting persahabatan sebelum aku pergi. Dan sekarang aku kembali". Jelas siwon panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Siwon sebelum menghambur dan memeluk siwon erat. "Kyaaa...kau memang benar Siwon". Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah Siwon. "Ommo, Siwonnie apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau sangat tampan sekarang? Lihat alismu dan lesung pipimu ini. Kyaa...Siwonnie...aku sangat merindukanmu". Sungmin kembali memeluk Siwon, tidak dipedulikannya pandangan aneh disekelilingnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sungmin. Sudah sepuluh tahun kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja manis". Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan mengelus punggungnya halus. Setelah merasa puas, akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pada tempatnya tadi.

"Kapan kau kembali? Apakah kau mahasiswa baru?". Tanya Sungmin masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi.

"Enam bulan yang lalu, dan ya aku mahasiswa baru disini". Jawab Siwon

"Tapi, mengapa kau langsung tahu ini aku Siwonnie?"

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut Sungmin."Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak berubah. Tetap manis seperti dulu". Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu? Setelah pulang dari Paris, aku sempat ke Ilsan untuk bertemu denganmu dan menanyakan kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas surat - suratku. Tapi ternyata kau sudah pindah tidak lama setelah aku ke Paris. Aku sangat sedih saat itu, aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi padahal aku sangat rindu padamu. Tidak disangka kita bertemu disini".

Senyuman Sungmin sedikit mengendur, dia merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Siwonnie. Aku juga tidak tahu waktu itu jika aku akan pindah juga. Appa dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul dan itu berarti kami sekeluarga juga harus pindah. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi aku kan tidak tahu alamatmu di Paris". Sungmin menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Dia ingat kalau dia sempat menangis waktu itu dan berteriak tidak ingin pindah dari Ilsan. Dia takut jika Siwon datang tapi dia sudah tidak ada disana. Namun, karena ini sudah menjadi tugas sang Appa, akhirnya Sungmin menurutinya sambil terus berdoa jika dia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Siwon, sahabat kecilnya.

Melihat itu Siwon langsung menggenggam tangan sungmin yang berada di atas meja. "Gwaenchana Sungmin-ah. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa kembali bertemu kan? Aku sangat senang". Siwon memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Siwon dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau benar Siwonnie. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku juga sangat senang bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Apalagi kau sekarang sudah sangat tampan. Apakah kau melakukan operasi plastik?". Tanya Sungmin menggoda.

"Hahaha... kau bisa saja Sungminnie". Mereka akhirnya bisa kembali tertawa bersama setalh terpisah selama 10 tahun.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!". Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berusaha mengejar sang namja yang berjalan cepat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya."Iish..Vic Noona. Bisa tidak kau tidak mengikuti terus?".

"Tidak bisa! Bukannya kau mau ke kantin? Aku juga ingin kesana, aku lapar". Dengan seenaknya Victoria menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun mesra. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah malas melihat kelakuannya. Yeoja ini tidak pernah menyerah atas dirinya. Kyuhyun menyesal karena pernah menerima ajakan kencannya. **'Jika tahu begini, aku tidak akan mau menerimanya dulu' **Batin Kyuhyun.

"Wah... ramai sekali Kyu. Apakah masih ada meja kosong ya?". Victoria bermonolog seraya melihat kesuluruh penjuru kantin. Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas dan membantu melihat kesekeliling. Seketika itu juga, pandangannya terkunci pada satu meja di ujung kantin. Seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenal dengan seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal sedang saling bergenggaman dan tersenyum manis.

'**Siapa orang itu? Kenapa sepertinya Minnie bahagia sekali? Tidak biasanya juga dia seperti itu selain denganku'. **Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Victoria yang bertengger di lengannya dan melangkah menuju tempat itu. "Ya! Kyuhyun kau mau kemana lagi?" Tidak dipedulikannya suara cempreng Victoria yang memanggil namanya. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu.

"Minnie". Sapanya setelah berdiri tepat pada meja itu.

"Huh? Kyuhyun? Kau sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Siwon. "Siapa dia Ming?". Tanya Siwon yang merasa aneh terus ditatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit 'aneh'

"Oh, iya perkenalkan, dia Kyuhyun sahabatku. Dan Kyu, perkenalkan dia Siwon–"

"Kekasih Sungmin" Potong Siwon cepat seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit membatu mendengarnya.

"Ke–kekasih?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai...

Aku datang dengan FF baru nih...

Tenang aja, ini ga bakal sepanjang I'm With You kok :)

Ceritanya juga akan aku buat seringan mungkin...

Mohon reviewnya yaa reader-deul ^^

Gomawo

*deep bow*

~ restiero ~


	2. Chapter 2

**You're All I Need**

**Chap ****2**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Akankah Kyuhyun rela membagi perhatian "sahabatnya" pada orang lain?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Oh, iya perkenalkan, dia Kyuhyun sahabatku. Dan Kyu, perkenalkan dia Siwon–"

"Kekasih Sungmin" Potong Siwon cepat seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit membatu mendengarnya.

"Ke–kekasih?"

"Aissh Siwonnie! Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu". Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Siwon dan tanggapan Sungmin. **'Mwo? Panggilan macam apa itu? Dia bahkan tidak menyetujui dan tidak menyangkal. Apa benar namja yang terlihat seperti kuda ini kekasih Minnie?' **Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sungmin "Ming–"

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi sih". Suara cempreng Victoria kembali terdengar dan memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas melihat yeoja itu.

"Wah, tampan sekali. Kau siapa?" Tanya Victoria ketika melhat Siwon.

Siwon kembali memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. "Annyeonghaseyo. Siwon Imnida". Sapa Siwon ramah.

"Victoria Imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Vicky". Balas Victoria dengan gerlingan matanya. "Eh? Kau sedang bersama Sungmin? Kau mengenalnya Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Victoria ketika menyadari Sungmin ada disana.

"Ne. Aku sangat mengenalnya Victoria-ssi. Dia Bunny-Min ku". Ucap Siwon dengan gerlingan mata pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, entah kenapa dia emosi saat ini melihat namja lain sok dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aisshh. Wonnie, kau masih saja memanggilku begitu". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Tapi kau suka kan Minnie?" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan spontas menangkis tangan Siwon sebelum berhasil menyentuh pipi chubby 'miliknya'.

Sontak Siwon dan Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun. "Ming, kau selesai kuliah jam berapa? Aku masih ada dua kuliah lagi. Kau tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama". Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh Siwon. Pandangannya sekarang hanya fokus pada Sungmin.

"Ani Kyu. Aku hanya ada satu mata kuliah lagi. Aku pulang sendiri saja, lagipula aku ingin pergi ke toko buku. Ada beberapa buku yang harus ku beli". Ucap Sungmin seraya merapikan bukunya kedalam tas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Nanti biar ku antar. Kau tunggulah". Ucap Kyuhyun memaksa.

"Sudahlah Kyu, jika Sungmin tidak mau biar aku saja yang pulang bersamamu yaa". Ucap Victoria manja dengan tubuh yang bergelayut pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus sebal pada kelakuan yeoja centil itu dan sikap Kyuhyun yang membiarkan yeoja itu menempel padanya.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit, menggantungkan tas pada bahunya. "Baiklah Kyu, kau pulang saja dengan Victoria. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Annyeong". Sungmin segera meninggalkna tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tenang saja, biar aku yang mengantar Sungmin nanti. Aku permisi dulu". Setelah itu Siwon langsung berlari mengejar langkah Sungmin yang sudah agak jauh.

"Cih, apa – apaan dia?". Gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Victoria yang mendengarnya langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa Kyu? Sepertinya kau tidak suka melihat Siwon mendekati Sungmin. Bukankah dulu saat Jungmo Sunbae mendekati Sungmin, kau setuju? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat kesal? Menurutku Siwon lebih cocok untuk Sungmin. Dia lebih tampan dan menarik dari Jungmo". Ujar Victoria sok tahu. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang menyetujui Sungmin dengan Jungmo. Aku hanya senang menggoda Sungmin karena dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Jungmo. Dia bahkan tidak mau berada satu meter pun bersama Jungmo. Tapi kau lihat kan, dia tadi sama sekali tidak menolak saat namja kuda itu memegang tangannya. Yang ada malah dia tersenyum lebar. Apa – apaan itu!".nafas Kyuhyun naik turun setelah mengucapkannya.

"Eh?" Victoria menaikan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. "Bukankah itu malah bagus? Mungkin Sungmin menyukai Siwon. Dan itu berarti akhirnya dia bisa memliki kekasih. Bukankah selama ini dia masih sendiri?".

"Apanya yang masih sendiri?! Dia sudah punya aku!". Bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tapi kau kan hanya sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan seorang kekasih yang bisa memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih. Yang selalu setia menemaninya dan berada disampingnya, menghabiskan hari – hari indah bersamanya". Nada suara Victoria terdengar bijak saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku saja bisa memberikan itu semua padanya. Sungmin hanya perlu mempunyai aku. Dia tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih apalagi seperti kuda itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanya aku. Cho Kyuhyun". Ucap Kyuhyun mantap

Victoria mulai sedikit jengah melihat sikap Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, berbicara seolah – olah tau apa yang Sungmin mau. Bagaimanapun akhirnya dia akan menikah. Dan untuk menikah dia harus mulai mencari kekasih dari sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun".

"Itu urusan nanti. Saat ini hanya ada aku saja sudah cukup. Lebih baik kau pesan makanan Noona, aku lapar jika terus bedebat denganmu". Ucap Kyuhyun acuh dan malah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sanggahan kursi.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik. Terlihat sepasang manusia sedang berbincang di dalamnya. "Siwonnie, terima kasih ya karena sudah menemaniku dan mengajakku berjalan – jalan. Aku sangat senang". Ucap Sungmin Sumringah.

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut. "Ne, aku juga sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. Aku sangat merindukan moment seperti ini Min".

Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia sangat bahagia hari ini bisa kembali bermain bersama Siwon. "Eung..kau ingin mampir dulu Wonnie? Umma dan Appa pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu".

Siwon terlihat berfikir dan melihat jam tangannya. "Lain kali saja Min. Ini sudah cukup malam. Nanti aku malah menganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Sampaikan saja salamku pada mereka". Ucap Siwon menyesal. Sungmin mengangguk seraya melepaskan seatbeltnya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil Siwon. "Hati – hati dijalan Wonnie". Ucapnya dari luar jendela. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Eh Minnie? Kau dari mana saja? Tadi Kyuhyun datang kesini mencarimu hingga lima kali". Ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku hanya pergi ke toko buku dan berjalan – jalan ke Taman Hiburan Umma. Dan aku pergi dengan Siwonnie". Ucap Sungmin senang.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Siwonnie? Choi Siwon sahabatmu di Ilsan? Jadi dia sudah kembali dari Paris?". Tanya Leeteuk

"Iya Umma, dia belum lama kembali dan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Ternyata dia berkuliah di tempat yang sama denganku. Ah, dia minta maaf karena tidak sempat mampir malam ini. Katanya ini sudah terlalu larut". Sungmin menjelaskan sebelum Leeteuk bertanya. Leeteuk kemudian mengangguk dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Ya sudah tak apa, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Besok kau ada kuliah kan?". Leeteuk mengelus lengan Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku ke kamar dulu Umma".

Cup

Sungmin memberikan ciuman selamat malam di pipi pada ibunya sebelum melangkah masuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Cklek

"Huaah lelahnya".

Ctek

"Huuaaaa...Ommo! Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?". Tanya Sungmin kaget ketika ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan sesosok iblislah yang ia temukan sedang berdiri angkuh di dekat jendela balkon kamarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa pulang selarut ini? Apakah pergi ke toko buku bisa sampai selarut ini?" Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Oh, aku memang ke toko buku bersama Siwon, setelah itu kami bermain di Taman hiburan. Rasanya menyenangkan". Ucap Sungmin seraya membuka jaketnya tanpa menyadari aura kelam yang menguap dari sang iblis. Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan tatapan mata tajam. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa sampai selarut ini Lee Sungmin?! Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu!". Bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin sontak menutup kedua telinganya. "Iishh..bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak di depan telingaku? Aku lupa memberitahumu, kau kan tahu aku sudah lama tidak pergi kesana. Jadi begitu sampai disana, aku jadi lupa waktu". Ujar Sungmin enteng dan malah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur dan duduk disana.

Kyuhun mengepalkan tangannya melihat sikap acuh Sungmin. Bisa – bisanya Sungmin bersikap santai seperti itu sementara dirinya disini sangat gusar menunggunya pulang. Oh, Kyuhyun sudah mulai membenci Siwon saat ini. Karena dia telah membuat Sungmin-nya mengacuhkan dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau berkencan dengan kuda itu? Kau benar – benar pacaran dengannya, Ming?". Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Dia tidak siap jika jawabannya berupa anggukan dan senyuman yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Tapi dia bisa bernafas lega karena yang di dapati adalah berupa gelengan pelan.

"Tidak, dia sahabatku sama sepertimu. Kau tahu kan sebelum aku pindah disini aku tinggal di Ilsan? Kami bertetangga sejak Umma-ku dan Umma-nya mengandung kami. Siwon adalah sahabat kecilku yang sangat baik. Dia selalu menjagaku dan menemaniku. Dan pada saat dia harus meninggalkanku pergi ke Paris, aku sangat sedih. Tapi dia berjanji padaku akan selalu memberi kabar lewat surat dan kembali secepatnya. Namun, ternyata aku juga harus pindah ke Seoul. Jadi selama sepuluh tahun ini kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar masing – masing. Tak disangka, kami bertemu kembali. Dan Siwon sudah tumbuh menjadi Namja yang sangat tampan". Jelas Sunggmin panjang. Terlihat sekali raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari dirinya. Oh, posisimu sepertinya mulai tidak aman Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Lalu mengapa tadi kau tidak menyangkal perkataannya yang bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihnya? Bagaimana jika nantinya ada yang salah paham?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kembali tinggi. Namun sepertinya Sungmin masih tidak menyadarinya. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah terbiasa. Dari dulu dia selalu berkata seperti itu. Semua orang yang kenal kami pasti tidak akan salah paham. Dan untuk orang yang tidak mengenal kami, aku tidak peduli dengan pikiran mereka". Sungmin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya Lee Sungmin?". Perkataan Kyuhyun ini sebenarnya bermaksud menyindir. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin menjawabnya dengan serius. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya". Kata Sungmin yang sedang mencari pisisi terenaknya.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? Katamu orang yang kau sayang itu adalah aku! Kenapa sekarang kau bilang kalau kau menyayanginya, hah?!"

Sungmin kembali bangkit karena teriakan Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak! Ini sudah malam. Aku memang menyayangimu Kyunnie, kau sahabatku. Dan aku juga menyayangi Siwon karena dia juga sahabatku!". Terang Sungmin malas.

"Andwe! Tidak bisa begitu Minnie. Kau paling tahu kalau aku tidak suka membagi sesuatu yang kupunya pada orang lain. Apalagi itu membagi dirimu!". Sungmin menghela nafas malas. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat lelah hari ini. Dan berdebat dengan Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu.

"Aku tidak membagi rasa sayangku padanya, Kyunnie. Justru aku membaginya untukmu, aku kan bertemu dengannya lebih dulu". Jelas Sungmin lembut, berharap Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Jadi maksudmu, akulah yang hadir ditengah kalian begitu? Akulah orang ketiga diantara persahabatan kalian? Dan kau lebih menyayanginya dari pada aku begitu? Baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Minnie". Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dengan wajah murungnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Dengan mantap Sungmin berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sreet

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap kearahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang kasar itu. "Kau kenapa, hmm?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, masih dengan wajah murungnya. "Jangan seperti ini Kyunnie. Aku hanya rindu pada Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah sahabatku. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengacuhkanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi rasaku padanya. Kaulah yang menemaniku selama ini Kyunnie. Meskipun kau sering sekali menggodaku. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu". Jelas Sungmin lembut.

Deg~

'**Kenapa jantungku tiba – tiba berdegup? Apa aku mengidap penyakit jantung?' **Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Perlahan dia mulai menatap mata Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih bertengger di pipinya. "Mianhae Minnie-ah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kan tidak pernah pulang terlalu larut selain denganku. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku ini". Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Gomawo Kyunnie". Senyuman manis juga ikut menghiasi bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur". Ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Sungmin yang sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat langkah Kyuhyun ikut terhenti. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menginap disini lagi?". Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja!". Jawab Kyuhyun mantap dan mulai melangkah kembali.

Sungmin langsung membelalakan matanya horror. Dengan kekuatan ekstra dia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu kamarnya. "Hey, hey Minnie. Mengapa kau mendorongku keluar?". Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya dikamar ini, namun tidak berhasil karena sepertinya Sungmin mendapatkan kekuatan super saat ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur disini lagi Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja karena kau laki – laki dan aku perempuan!" bentak Sungmin yang masih mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Sejak kapan kau mempermasalahkan hal itu?". Tanya Kyuhyun tepat saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Sejak malam ini!"

Brakkk

"Ya! Minnie! Buka pintunya!". Kyuhyun menggedor kasar pintu kamar itu yang telah dikunci dari dalam oleh pemiliknya.

"Andwe! Sana kau pulang! Jangan membuat keributan! Appa dan Umma sudah tidur!" Bentak Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

"Ya–" Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah memasangkan headphonenya dan naik ke tempat tidur, bersiap untuk memulai mimpi indahnya malam ini. "Semoga aku tidak bermimipi iblis itu lagi malam ini". Gumamnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Tiga Orang yeoja sedang berdiri dekat kantin dan memperhatikan namja tampan disana. "Kau yakin Kyuhyun Oppa akan menerima ajakanku?" Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bertanya pada teman yeojanya.

"Tentu saja! Kali ini kau harus berani mencobanya, Eunjung-ah" ucap yeoja berambut pendek.

"Ne, bahkan ajakan kami berdua saja diterima. Kyuhyun Oppa tidak pernah menolak ajakan kencan dari para yeoja selama ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir". Ucap yeoja berambut ikal juga memberi semangat.

"Baiklah doakan aku, Ne?" yeoja cantik itu perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai meminum cappucinno kesukaannya.

"Annyeong. Kyuhyun Oppa. Apa aku mengganggumu?" sang Yeoja itu bertanya hati – hati.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Eum, begini. Sebelumnya perkanalkan namaku Eunjung. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan akhir minggu ini. Apakah kau bisa?"

"Maaf Eunjung-ssi. Tapi aku sudah punya janji akhir minggu ini". Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kyuhyun menolak ajakan kencan seorang yeoja. Janji? Oh ayolah itu hanya baru rencananya saja. Dia belum benar – benar punya janji saat ini.

"Begitukah? Eum aku mengerti Oppa. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu". Sang yeoja akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan kantin dengan muka muram, untung saja tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia bisa sangat malu jika ketahuan orang – orang bahwa dia telah ditolak Kyuhyun.

"Kasian sekali yeoja itu tidak bisa berkencan dengan namja tampan sepertiku". Gumam Kyuhyun percaya diri. Dia kemudian kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Kau lagi. Kapan sih kau akan berhenti mengganggu ku Noona?" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Kyu~. Aku kan kekasihmu, mana mungkin seorang kekasih mengganggu kekasihnya". Lagi, dengan seenaknya Victoria mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan kekasihmu! Aku hanya menerima ajakan kencanmu, bukan menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, Noona!"

"Tetap saja. Kau menerima ajakan kencanku berarti kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihku. Lagipula aku mendengar tadi kau menolak hoobae itu. Bukankah itu berarti kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku dan menganggapku sebagai keksaihmu?". Ujar Victoria yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan kelewat percaya diri seperti itu Noona. Aku menolaknya karena hari minggu ini aku akan mengajak Sungmin pergi ke Taman Hiburan. Tapi, kemana dia? Mengapa sampai detik ini belum muncul juga". Gumam Kyuhyun. Sudah agak lama Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di kantin. Hari ini mereka tidak berangkat bersama karena Kyuhyun ada jadwal pagi.

"Eh? Sungmin? Tadi aku melihatnya di taman. Dia bersama Siwon". Ujar Victoria santai.

"Mwo? Bersama kuda itu lagi? Aisshh tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan mulai bangkit. Victoria menahan lengan Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?". Tanya Victoria.

"Mau kemana lagi, tentu saja mau ke Taman itu!". Ucap Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

"Menyusul Sungmin? Sebaiknya jangan! Dia sedang bersama Siwon. Berikan waktu pada mereka berdua sebentar". Ujar Victoria memberi nasihat.

Kyuhyun menghentakan tangan Victoria yang menahannya. "Tidak akan!" ucapnya dan langsung melangkah cepat dari kantin menyisakan Victoria dengan raut kebigungannya. "Dia kenapa? Seperti sedang cemburu saja". Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tunggu–

"Apa Kyuhyun diam – diam mencintai Sungmin? Ommo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga..

Cepet kan? hhehe

Alhamdulillah lumayan banyak juga yah yang review ^^

Thanks to :

**Hyukfa, ****Iinx . artie1****, ****137Line, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****Monnom, isme, Sparkyu-Min, Baya, Qniee love nest, ****AIDASUNGJIN**** , ****KimAeRin****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****blue minra****, **** .75****, ****Kyurin Minnie**** , ****Park Min Rin****, ****kerorokeyen****, ****MO ELF**** , ****hyuknie****, ****cheyzee, ****Margareth pumpkins, ****Tiffany Lee, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****kyuminalways89, ****pinkkyumin, ****HeeYeon**

Gomawo reader-deul ^^

Jangan bosen buat review yaa..

*deep bow* *hug* *kiss*

~ restiero ~


	3. Chapter 3

**You're All I Need**

**Chap ****3**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Akankah Kyuhyun rela membagi perhatian "sahabatnya" pada orang lain?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman belakang kampus yang sejuk, terlihat kini dua orang tengah berbincang akrab. Seorang yeoja berpipi bulat, bermata indah, hidung mungil, serat bibir pulm tipis dengan warna pink menggoda. Sedangkan Sang namja yang berparas tampan, dan senyumnya yang menawan. Sungguh pemandangan ini akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi iri. Siapa yang tidak akan iri melihat sepasang kekasih yang sama sempurnanya? Namun, sayangnya kedua orang yang tengah berbincang ini bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya sekedar bersahabat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Minnie-ah. Ternyata Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi masih mengingatku. Bahkan mereka masih terlihat seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun. Dan oh… akhirnya aku dapat merasakan kembali lezatnya masakan Umma-mu, tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat merindukan masakan Umma-mu. Teuki Ahjumma memang seorang koki yang handal". Ucap Siwon girang. Tadi pagi Siwon memang sengaja menjemput Sungmin. Selain karena jam mata kuliah mereka yang sama, Siwon juga ingin bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Umma dan Appanya sendiri.

"Hahaha…Siwonnie kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali. Sepertinya sihir yang dipakai Umma-ku sangat berhasil ya". Sungmin melepaskan tawanya lagi. Sedari tadi Siwon tak henti - hentinya memuji masakan Umma-nya. Sepertinya pemuda ini memang sangat merindukan masakan Umma-nya.

"Tapi aku bersungguh – sungguh, Min. Masakan Umma-mu bahkan jauh lebih enak dari masakan koki handal di rumahku. Bagaimana jika Teuki Umma menjadi Umma-ku saja, Min? kau tahu kan Umma-ku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi kita bertukar Umma saja, kau kan juga pandai masak. Jadi tak masalah bukan?". Ucap Siwon serius

Sungmin terbelalak dan spontan berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di depan Siwon. "Ya! Apa – apaan kau ini?! Masa kau mau menukar Umma-mu sendiri Choi Siwon! Dasar anak durhaka!". Geram Sungmin murka.

Siwon menjadi ciut seketika, "A-aku hanya bercanda, Min. Sungguh!". Ucap Siwon meyakinkan dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali duduk.

"Heuh… mengapa sih kalian itu sama saja? Mau mengambil Umma-ku menjadi Umma kalian".

Siwon mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar kata 'kalian' yang terucap. "Kalian?" kata Siwon memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hmm...Kalian. Kau dan Kyuhyun. Dia juga pernah mengatakan demikian. Dia ingin menukar Heechul Ahjumma yang galak dengan Umma-ku yang baik hati. Huh dasar!". Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal dengan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Min"

"Hmm?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?".

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Aigoo…sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? Kenapa pertanyaan kalian sama, eoh? Siwonnie, aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin bukan? Kyuhyun dan aku adalah sahabat, sama seperti kau dan aku". Jelas Sungmin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa hubungan kalian tidak seperti hubungan kita. Tatapan mata kalian berbeda. Apa kau yakin hubungan kalian hanya sebatas sahabat? Bisa saja lebih, kan? Karena entah kenapa aku merasa masing – masing dari kalian menyimpan perasaan khusus yang lebih dari rasa sayang terhadap sahabat. Hanya saja, tidak ada di antara kalian yang menyadarinya. Atau mungkin...kalian tidak mau mengakuinya?". Ucap Siwon telak dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu menelan ludahnya kelu. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sedikit gugup. "T-tidak ada apa – apa antara kami selain persahabatan, Siwonnie. A-aku bisa menjamin itu".

Masih dengan tatapan curiganya, Siwon makin memicingkan matanya melihat kegugupan Sungmin. "Kau yakin Lee Sungmin?".

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Dan selanjutnya tatapan itu berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Siwon menjulurkan tangannya dan merangkul pundak Sungmin membuatnya semakin dekat. "Baguslah jika memang begitu". Jawab Siwon riang.

"Ya! Apa – apaan kau kuda jelek?!"

Sebuah suara bass mengganggu momen manis mereka. Seketika sang pemilik suara itu berada tepat dihadapan mereka. "Hey, kuda jelek. Cepat lepaskan rangkulanmu dari Minnie!". Sebuah nada perintah terucap kembali dari namja tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada jam kuliah?". Sungmin yang berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya beberapa detik tadi membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, Sungmin seperti tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di tempat ini. "Aku sudah selsai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aku menunggumu dari tadi di kantin, tapi kau tidak juga muncul. Malah bermesraan dengan Kuda ini!". Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat pada wajah Siwon. "Hey, kuda genit. Kenapa kau masih merangkul Minnie? Cepat lepaskan! Apa kau tuli?". Kyuhyun makin emosi melihat Siwon yang masih dengan santainya merangkul Minnie. Sedetik kemudian Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya dan melemparkan senyum misterius pada Kyuhyun. **'Cih..apa – apaan senyum itu? Asal tahu saja, senyumku lebih mempesona darimu'. **Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, siapa yang bermesraan Kyunnie. Kami hanya mengobrol, dosen yang harusnya mengajar di kelas kami tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Jadi, kami pakai waktu ini dengan bersantai". Ujar Sungmin cuek yang malah membuat emosi Kyuhyun meningkat. "Tapi tidak usah diiringi dengan adegan rangkul – rangkulan, kan?". Sungmin hanya menatap jengah Kyuhyun, dia malas menghadapi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungminnie". Siwon tersenyum manis dan membelai lembut surai hitam milik Sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi. Hal itu tentu saja makin membuat Cho Kyuhyun geram. **'sok manis' **batinnya geram.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih memasang senyum sambil melihat kearah Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan memposisikan diri duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengapa kau bisa bersama Siwon?".

"Kami hanya mengobrol tadi. Siwon datang menjemputku karena memang kami mempunyai jadwal yang sama pagi ini. Lagipula dia juga ingin bertemu kedua orangtuaku".

"MWO?!". Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dengan cepat dia memegang bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa tujuan kuda itu menemui Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma? Jangan katakan dia ingin melamarmu? Andwe! Tidak akan kuijinkan. Tidak akan pernah!".

"Ya! Lepaskan! Sakit tahu!". Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya yang memang sangat kuat. "Kau jangan berfikiran jauh seperti itu! Kau kan tahu Siwon adalah sahabatku. Umma dan Appa sudah sangat mengenal Siwon. Dia hanya berkunjung saja. Dan hey Kyuhyun-ah. Memangnya kenapa kalau Siwon melamarku, ha? Dulu kau selalu berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Jungmo. Kenapa sekarang aku malah tidak boleh dekat dengan Siwon?". Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat gugup.

"A-aku hanya tidak suka dengannya. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Ming".

"Jadi, jika bukan Siwon yang melamarku, misalnya saja Jungmo Sunbae yang melakukannya. Itu berarti kau mengijinkannya?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau menikah dengan orang lain!". Kilah Kyuhyun cepat, sedikit tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"M-maksudku, a-aku...".Kyuhyun semakin gelagapan saat Sungmin memandanginya intens. **'aish, pabo! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Mengapa hatiku menjadi tak karuan begini?' **Batin Kyuhyun bergejolak. "A-aku...aisshh sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi! Aku ingin memberitahumu tadi kalau akhir pekan ini kita akan pergi ke Taman Hiburan berdua". Ujar Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar kata 'Taman Hiburan' membuat mata Sungmin berbinar. "Jeongmal? Kita akan ke Taman Hiburan? Berdua?". Tanya Sungmin antusias. Sungmin memang sangat menantikan ini, pergi ke Taman Hiburan lagi bersama Kyuhyun tentunya. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berkencan dengan 'kekasihnya' di akhir pekan. Jadilah Sungmin merasa sangat kesepian.

"Hmm". Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dantersenyum tulus.

"Kyaaa...aku senang sekaliiiii! Terima kasih Kyuhyunnie". Sungmin dengan semangat empat limanya menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Deg~

'**K-kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'.**

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Hari yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu oleh semua orang. Hari dimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang – senang, atau beristirahat seharian dirumah. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah merencanakan akhir pekan ini dengan begitu indah. Namun, rencana indah itu lenyap seketika karena kehadiran seorang pengganggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku mau boneka panda itu~ jebal"

"Aku tidak ingin naik wahana itu! Sangat mengerikan. Kita naik bianglala saja yaa Kyu~"

"Aah~ aku lelah. Istirahat sebentar yaa~"

"Aku mau eskrim! Apa kau mau juga Kyu? Nanti biar aku yang membelikannya chagiyaa~"

Begitulah sikap pengganggu itu. Mood Sungmin langsung berubah total. Saat ini Sungmin malah merasa seperti obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua. Sang yeoja sama sekali tidak menegur Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun pun sepertinya menikmati sikap manja yeoja itu, dia sama sekali tidak melawan. "Kyu~ Aaaaa"

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan ini. Dia bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan sepasang 'kekasih' yang sedang bermesraan itu sebelum Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. "Ming, kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Kemana lagi? Tentu saja pulang! Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian berdua!" Sungmin ingin menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak bisa, genggaman itu terlalu kuat.

"Jika mau pulang, kenapa tidak dari saja. Kau lama sekali mengambil keputusan Sungmin-ah".

Amarah Sungmin sudah memuncak sekarang. "Baik! Aku akan pergi sekarang. Annyeong Vicky Eonnier". Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Minnie-ah tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berlari menyusul Sungmin dan meninggalkan Victoria yang masi duduk memanggil – manggil namanya.

Sreet

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyusul Sungmin. Dia sudah membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya sekarang. "Kenapa kau ingin pulang, Ming? Kita bahkan belum memulai perjalanan kita".

"Bukankah daritadi seharusnya kita sudah memulainya? Tapi apa nyatanya, kita tidak bisa menikmati hari ini karena yeoja itu tiba – tiba datang. Oh tidak, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak menikmatinya. Karena sepertinya kau sangat senang ketika Vicky Eonnie menempelmu ssperti tadi, benarkan Kyuhyun-ah?" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, Ming. Tapi aku juga tidak mengacuhkan Vic Noona begitu saja. Kau tahu kan dia sebenarnya orang baik. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkanmu". Ucap Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau kembali temani kekasihmu. Sana! Aku mau pulang saja". Ucap Sungmin tambah ketus.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. "Ming, jangan katakan kau cemburu melihat kami berdua?". Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Sungmin. Namun jawaban yang terlontar membuat nafas Kyuhyun seakan berhenti seketika.

"Memang!". Jawab Sungmin spontan. "Tentu saja aku cemburu. Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu bersama dengan para yeoja centil. Tapi kau jarang sekali mengajakku jalan – jalan. Wajar jika sebagai sahabat aku merasa cemburu kan?". Sungmin langsung meralat kata – katanya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan dengan perlahan menangkupkan wajah Sungmin pada kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Ming. Aku berjanji mulai saat ini akan terus bersamamu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di akhir pekan". Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita habiskan hari ini sesuai rencana".

"Aku sudah tidak mood hari ini". Ujar Sungmin masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap menariknya, memaksanya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini. Setidaknya rencana indah mereka harus tetap berjalan bukan?

.

.

"Ming~ ayolah jangan cemberut terus. Kita sudah menaiki semua wahana yang kau inginkan tadi. Mengapa wajahmu masih saja asam?". Kyuhyun menghela nafas sedikit frustasi. Sedari tadi wajah Sungmin tetap tidak berubah, datar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sudah tidak bersemangat". Jawab Sungmin dingin. Matanya hanya fokus memandang kedepan. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lemas. Usahanya sedari tadi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kyu~"

"Hmm"

"Aku ingin ke Namsan Tower sekarang"

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berada di Namsan Tower sekarang, Ming. Apakah kau masih betah memasang wajah masammu terus?".

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit kesal padamu. Tapi sangat disayangkan jika kita memasang wajah cemberut disini". Kali ini senyuman khas seorang Lee Sungmin telah kembali. Membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Kau jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum".

Degh~

"Ming"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau benar – benar hanya mengobrol kan dengan Siwon siang itu?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu Kyuhyunnie. Kenapa sih kau selalu menanyakan hal itu?". Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku hanya takut, Ming. Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu selain padaku. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Apalagi dia adalah sahabatmu juga". Ucap Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Aigoo..Kyuhyunnie. Tidak ada sahabat yang meninggalkan sahabatnya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini sekarang?". Sungmin sangat heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sejak kedatangan Siwon, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih kekanakan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tapi, senyummu itu. Bisakah tidak kau berikan pada orang lain? Biarkanlah senyum itu tetap hanya menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa rela Ming". Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"K-kau bicara apa Kyu? Memangnya apa yang bagus dari senyumku. Sudahlah kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu. Karena semua yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu". Ucap Sungmin dengan rona merah mulai menjalar. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia merona hanya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Oh sungguh, Sungmin benar – benar sangat malu saat ini. Apalagi Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambutnya.

"Ehm.. pemandangan malam ini sangat indah ya Kyu. Jarang sekali aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Anginnya pun begitu sejuk". Ucap Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati udara yang begitu sejuk.

"Kau benar Ming. Sangat indah". Kyuhyun melontarkan pendapatnya. Namun, yang sedang dipandanginya saat ini bukanlah pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Tetapi, seorang yeoja yang sudah bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Seorang yeoja yang saat ini tengah memejamkan mata disampingnya. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, Ming? Kau begitu indah. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kau indah, Ming".

Merasa nafas Kyuhyun yang dekat dengan pipinya, Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan apa tadi yang Kyuhyun katakan? Dia indah? Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ini melihat jarak wajah mereka berdua yang begitu dekat hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu–"

"Kau indah, Ming". Potong Kyuhyun segera sebelum mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka yang sudah sangat tipis.

Chu~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hehehehe *ketawa gaje*

Mian yaa lama chap ini.. hehehe #plakk

Maap juga karena terlalu pendek..

FYI sebenernya yang repost itu Cuma chap 1. Waktu itu aku pernah repost di sini juga, tapi entah kenapa kok malah jadi error gitu. Banyak kata – kata yang ilang dan itu ngebingungin. Ceritanya jadi ga enak dibaca.

aku memutuskan untuk menghapus FF ini dan memposting ulang dan untungnya setelah di post ulang, tidak error lagi seperti postingan pertama. Biar ga bingung, makanya aku tulis Repost. Begitu ceritanya, hehehe..

bales – bales review :

hyuknie : selain mesum, cemburuan adalah sifat dasar seorang evilmaknae, hehehe

MO ELF : ada apa dengan Vic?

Blue minra : *Author ikut geleng geleng kepala*

Vhentea : Nado annyeong ^^

Park Min Rin : Gomawo, tapi chap ini jadi lama, hehe. Maap suka kebiasaan *piss* sayangnya yang pernah di post Cuma chap 1, hehehe.. tapi akan diusahakan update kilat lagi kok ^^

HeeYeon : Itu karena Ming jarang berdoa, makanya yang diimpiin malah iblis -,-

Mitade13 : OMG! Aku unyu? Uwaaa makasih :* #plakk

TiffanyLee : Ne, Hwaiting!

Song HyoRa137 : Mwo? Nguras air mata? Kayaknya aku nulisnya sambil ketawa setan deh, haha gomawo udh review ^^

Guest : Ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

Margareth pumpkins : hem..bener ga yaa? Hehehe, Ne ini udh lanjut.

AIDASUNGJIN : Yeay..ini udah lanjuuutt ^^

Hyukfa : Kapan ya? Kapan – kapan aja deh :P aku yang ngapus say, abisnya jadi error gitu -,-

Isme : gemes? Cubit aja Kyunya. Gapapa kok aku ikhlas

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : *Kyuhyun : manggut – manggut*

Ega : taraaa...ini dia chap selanjutnya ^^

Kyurin Minnie : yeayyy...ini lanjut say

Iinx .artie1 : Evil ga akan kalah ama kuda.. yeaayyy

Kerorokeyen : sama, aku juga bingung *lohh?1

Kyuhyuniverse : yeaayyy

Cho min hyun forever kyumin : udah lanuut ^^

Qniee love nest : masih kok, kayaknya sih.. *lohh?1

joyKyuMin : gomawo.. oke oke, tungguin aja yaa ^^

KaRa : Mianhae :'( abis yg kepikiran Cuma Junmo sih, tapi tenang aja. Jungmo Cuma segitu doang kok munculnya

KyuNa Sarabghae : Ne, ini udah lanjuut.. gomawo ^^

Takara-hoshi : makasih makasih ^^ ini udh update, wlopun ga kilat sih, hehe

GG : maklum, namanya juga Kyuhyun

HyukBunnyMing : hehehe, jangan banyak banyak aah, mubazir ntar... ne ini udh lanjut ^^

.75 : Kyu kan pabo #digorok sparkyu

Chikyumin: Ini udah lenjut ^^

Kikihanni : aku juga mau banget kalau punya sahabat kayak Siwon dan Kyuhyun, hehehe

Cheyzee : asiikk di bilang baik, cihuuyy

DANHOBAKMING1 : Ne, gomawo ini udh lanjut ^^

Hyuni88 : Ming : Gamau wee :P

Monnom : soalnya ntar diceramahin ama ustadnya, hehehe... kasih ga yaa?

KMS kyuminshipper : Gwaenchana...makasih yaa udh review ^^

Kyuminalways89 : jiwa mesum Kyu ga bisa diilangin, ckc

lovelyMin21 : Ne, udh lanjut nih ^^

Tika : Annyeong.. makasih yaa, heheh jadi maluu

Special thanks to :

**Hyukfa, ****Iinx . artie1****, ****137Line, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****Monnom, isme, Sparkyu-Min, Baya, Qniee love nest, ****AIDASUNGJIN**** , ****KimAeRin****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****blue minra****, **** .75****, ****Kyurin Minnie**** , ****Park Min Rin****, ****kerorokeyen****, ****MO ELF**** , ****hyuknie****, ****cheyzee, ****Margareth pumpkins, ****Tiffany Lee, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****kyuminalways89, ****pinkkyumin, ****HeeYeon, ****Vhentea, mitade13, Song HyoRa137, Guest, Ega, kyuhyuniverse, Cho min hyun forever kyumin, joyKyuMin, KaRa, takara-hoshi, GG, HyukBunnyMing, chikyumin, kikihanni, Hyuni88, KMS Kyuminshiper, LovelyMin21, Tika**

Maaf kalo ada nama yang ga ketulis, mata saya udah 5 watt..

Oh yaa... siapa yang mau ikut saya nganterin uri leader wamil?

Bye bye,, see u next chap..

~ restiero ~


	4. Chapter 4

**You're All I Need**

**Chap ****4**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Akankah Kyuhyun rela membagi perhatian "sahabatnya" pada orang lain?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada yang dia lakukan, dia hanya memandangi bayangan dirinya pada cermin itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia sedang memandangi bibirnya. Pikiran Sungmin sedari tadi melayang pada kejadian malam itu di Namsan Tower. Kyuhyun menciumnya! Oh ayolah, jika hanya di pipi bulatnya, Sungmin tidak akan seperti ini karena memang sudah terbiasa. Namun, Kyuhyun menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Masih bisa Sungmin rasakan pergerakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sedikit melumat bibir tipisnya.

Mereka 'bersahabat' bukan? Apakah sebuah ciuman yang mereka lakukan semalam masih wajar dilakukan dalam status 'persahabatan'? SUngmin benar – benar tidak bisa berpikikr jernih saat ini. Namun tak bisa Sungmin pungkiri, ada getaran asing saat bibir mereka saling menempel. Saat mereka pulang pun, suasana canggung langsung menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada kata saling mengejek atau hal lainnya yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak meminta maaf atas yang dilakukannya. Namun anehnya, Sungmin juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas kejadian itu.

"Oh Tuhan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hatiku?". Gumam Sungmin lemah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Minnie Chagiya~ kau sudah rapi belum? Kyuhyun sudah datang menjemputmu". Suara Leeteuk terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

Deg~

"Ommo! Kyuhyun datang? Bagaimana ini, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya". Racau Sungmin gugup.

"Minnie-ah?"

"N-ne Umma, Sebentar lagi Minnie keluar". Teriak Sungmin dari dalam. "Aduh bagaimana ini? Mengapa aku jadi gugup begini?". Sungmin terlihat mondar – mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Oke, Lee Sungmin. Ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Kau harus bersikap normal. Memangnya kenapa kau bisa segugup ini? Itu hanya Kyuhyun. Sahabatmu selama sepuluh tahun ini". Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas dalam sebelum melangkah keluar bertemu Kyuhyun.

Cklek

"Annyeong Sungminnie~"

Deg~

Disana Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya dengan tersenyum manis. **'A-ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia terlihat tampan hari ini? Oh Sungmin, ada apa denganmu?'** Batin Sungmin.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunnie". Balas Sungmin dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo...kalian ini kenapa? Tidak biasa kalian bersikap basa – basi seperti ini". Ucap Leeteuk yang melihat keanehan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana persahabatan mereka, pasti akan merasa aneh melihat sikap mereka saat ini. Biasanya mereka akan bersikap santai, namun kali ini lihatlah kedua orang ini bersikap malu – malu. Leeteuk berani bersumpah bahwa ia sempat melihat semburat merah di pipi kedua anak ini saat pandangan mereka bertemu tadi.

"A-aniyo Umma. Kami berangkat dulu yaa". Sangkal Sungmin yang langsung berlari ke pintu depan.

"Eh? Tidak sarapan dulu? Tanya Leeteuk.

"Biar nanti kami sarapan di kantin kampus saja Ahjumma. Annyeong". Pamit Kyuhyyun sebelum melangkah menusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam suasana canggung, mereka sarapan di kantin kampus tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Semua orang yang berada disekeliling mereka, seketika mengerutkan keningnya menatap heran pada mereka.

"Ming"

"Y-ya?"

Sungmin yang sedikit terkejut Kyuhyun memanggilnya semakin membelalakan mata ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya saat kotoran itu sudah menghilang.

"Perhatikan makanmu. Jangan seperti anak kecil". Dan senyuman manis Kyuhyun keluarkan, membuat Sungmin beku seketika.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara cempreng nenek sihir itu kembali merusak momen KyuMin. Sungmin langsung tersadar seketika dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang mendekati mejanya.

"Kyu~ kenapa kemarin kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tak tahukah kau aku menunggumu~" rengek yeoja itu manja. Sungmin hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kelasku hampir dimulai Ming. Jangan lupa habiskan makananmu. Mata kuliahku hanya sampai jam kedua. Aku akan menunggumu nanti kita pulang bersama. Habiskan makananmu, Ne?". Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang tercengang karena diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali merona menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Padahal, ini seharusnya sudah biasa, karena memang Kyuhyun sering melakukannya. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Sungmin-ah. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam?". Tanya Victoria yang kini sudah duduk di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Victoria malas. "Apa? Tentu saja bermain sebentar dan langsung pulang".

Victoria memicingkan matanya. "Kau yakin langsung pulang setelah bermain? Tidak adakah hal lain?" tanya Victoria curiga.

"T-tidak. Kami langsung pulang setelahnya. Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali Eonnie". Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup. Dia terpaksa berbohong, tidak mungkinkan Sungmin menceritaka kejadia di Namsan Tower.

Victoria menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu? Hari ini semua orang membicarakan kalian". Ucap Victoria sambil menyeruput jus-nya.

"Huh?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka bilang hari ini sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbeda. Dan setelah kupastikan tadi, kalian memang berbeda dari biasanya. Sikap kalian tadi seperti sepasang...kekasih".

"Uhuukk...Uhuukkk..".

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?". Victoria sedikit khawatir. Dia membantu menepuk punggung Sungmin dan memeberikannya minuman.

"Ehemm. Gwaenchana Eonnie. Kata – kata Eonnie tadi hanya mengagetkanku. Kenapa Eonnie bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Haha lucu sekali". Sungmin tertawa dipaksakan.

Victoria mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang ada yang salah dengan kata – kataku? Mereka saja yang baru mengenal kalian berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi aku yang sudah mengenal kalian sejak masih sekolah. Sungguh, sikap kalian tidak seperti biasanya. Katakan padaku, apa sekarang kalian berpacaran?". Tanya Victoria To the point. Victoria dulu juga adalah sunbae di sekolah mereka.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Itu mungkin hanya perasaan Eonnie saja. Kami memang sudah sepeti ini dari dulu. Aah kelasku sebentar lagi dimulai, aku pergi dulu". Sungmin pamit dan bergegas pergi. Sebenarnya kelas masih agak lama dimulai. Tapi Sungmin takut Victoria akan bertanya lebih dalam padanya. Bagaimana dia akan menjawab nantinya? Dia sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Anak itu kenapa wajahnya merona? Tidak biasanya Sungmin seperti itu. Mencurigakan" Gumam Victoria sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan! kenapa Victoria Eonnie bisa mengatakan hal itu?". Sungmin berjalan sedikit pelan di koridor kampus. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal sejak tadi pagi. Seketika wajahnya kembali memerah ketika membayangkan penyebab dari jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. "Ya Tuhan! kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi? Oh rasanya wajahku mulai panas. Lee Sungmin, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" gumam Sungmin seraya menangkupkan wajahnya sendiri.

Puk

"Ommo!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. "Siwonnie? Kau mengagetkanku!". Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau Kenapa Min? Mengapa berdiri di koridor seperti ini? Kelas segera dimulai. Oh, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengapa memerah seperti ini? Kau sakit? Lebih baik aku antar kau ke UKS". Ujar Siwon khawatir. Dia takut penyakit anemia Sungmin kambuh lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik – baik saja. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk". Kilah Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di kantin kampus. Mata kuliah terakhirnya sudah selesai sejak tadi, namun, dia sedang menunggu Sungmin-nya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan lelaki ini. Entahlah apa kiranya yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menoleh tepat pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Noona?".

'**Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku? Tidak biasanya'** Batin Victoria curiga. "Ada apa? Kau sepertinya senang sekali. Daritadi kau terus tersenyum". Tanya Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini. Ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku". Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini?". Tanya Victoria penasaran.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Victoria. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Noona. Akhirnya aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Dan sepertinya dia juga mencintaiku Noona". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit merona dan mata yang berbinar.

Victoria semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sangat penasaran siapa orang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ya memang dia akui, kalau sudah jelas itu bukan dirinya. "Kyu, apakah orang itu–"

"Kyuhyun sunbae. Maah, Shin Seongsaenim mencarimu tadi. Dia menunggumu di ruang rektor". Seorang hoobae memotong pertanyaan Victoria.

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih. Noona, aku pergi dulu". Pamit Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit pergi menjauh.

"Tapi Kyu, kita belum selesai bicara". kataVictoria tidak setuju.

"Nanti saja Noona". Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh.

"Huh... aku kan masih penasaran". Gumam Victoria

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From : Kyu Pabbo**

**Ming~**

**Kalau kau sudah selesai, tunggulah aku, ne?**

**Aku ada urusan dengan Shin Seongsae sebentar.**

**Ingat! Kau harus menungguku.**

**Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan sebentar nanti.**

**Oke ^^**

Itulah pesan singkat yang Sungmin dapatkan saat membuka ponselnya. Pesan singkat yang membuat wajah Sungmin kembali merona. Sepertinya hari ini hal – hal yang menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun selalu membuat Lee Sungmin merona. Tanpa buang waktu, Sungmin mengetikan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

**To : Kyuhyun Pabbo**

**Ne.**

**Aku akan menunggumu ^^**

"Min, kau mau pulang? Mari aku antar". Ucap siwon sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Siwonnie, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun".

"Mana dia? Sepertinya dia belum datang". Ucap Siwon memperhatikan keluar.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, dia sedang bertemu Shin Seongsae dulu".

"Hem, baiklah aku akan menemanimu menunggunya. Kita ke Taman depan saja bagaimana?". Tawar Siwon dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah yaa". Ujar Siwon saat melihat ke langit. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Siwon. "Ne, kau benar Siwonnie. Hari ini sangat indah". Ujar Sungmin dengan senyumannya.

Siwon menolehkan kepala melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia. "Min".

"Ya?"

"Bulu matamu jatuh". Ucap Siwon.

"Eh? Mana?"

"Biar aku yang bersihkan". Siwon menjulurkan tangannya dan mendeketi wajah Sungmin. Sepertinya sangat susah untuk dijangkau.

"Choi Siwon"

"Huh?"

Bugh

"Ommo! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sungmin menghampiri Siwon jatuh seketika setelah menerima satu pukulan telak pada hidungnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon? Berusaha menciumnya. Hah? Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin-ku? Kenapa sekarang kau justru berniat menciumnya, hah?". Bentak Kyuhyun kasar. Untungnya keadaan kampus yang tidak terlalu ramai dan taman yang sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau katakan? Siwon hanya membantuku menyingkirkan bulu mata yang jatuh sebelum masuk kedalam mataku". Terang Sungmin jujur. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa meurunkan emosi Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan sudah memintamu untuk menungguku Ming! Bukannya berduaan bersama dengan kuda ini!"

Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya. Melawan Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi dengan emosi hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Aku memang sedang menunggumu, Kyu. Siwon hanya menemaniku".

"Hanya menemani? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?!" sepertinya emosi Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak bisa diredam saat ini. Sungmin akhirnya memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan membantu Siwon berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat Sungmin malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin mengantar Siwon ke UKS dulu. Kau pulanglah". Ujar Sungmin dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di UKS membantu Siwon mengobati lukanya. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Min"

"Hmm"

"Jangan marah pada Kyuhyun"

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menoleskan obat pada wajah Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Siwon heran. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh marah padanya? Dia telah memukulmu sembarangan Wonnie. Lihatlah wajahmu jadi seperti ini".

Siwon tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya membelai ambut Sungmin. "Dia melakukannya karena salah paham. Dia cemburu, Min".

"Tapi tetap saja kelakuannya itu sungguh kekanakan. Kenapa dia harus cemburu padamu? Kau dan dia adalah sama – sama sahabatku. Kenapa dia harus cemburu pada sahabat dari sahabatnya sendiri?". Racau Sungmin.

Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja dia cemburu, karena dia sudah tidak menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabat saja".

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau tetap tidak berubah, masih saja polos. Lihatlah kedalam matanya, ada pancaran kasih sayang berbeda terhadapmu. Dia mencintaimu Sungmin-ah". Jelas Siwon dan langsung membuat Sungmin terbelalak.

"K-kau bicara apa Siwonnie. I-itu tidak mungkin". Sanggah Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Sebuah cinta yang tumbuh dalam tali persahabatn sudah sering terjadi, Min". Ucap Siwon.

"Tidak semuanya Siwon. Buktinya diantara kita tidak terjadi apa – apa". Sungmin mencoba mengelak dari ucapan Siwon.

"Tentu saja kita tidak. Kita sudah lebih dulu saling menganggap saudara bukan? Lagipula kau tahu aku sudah punya Kibum. Jadi tidak mungkin ada cinta diantara kita. Sedangkan kau dan Kyuhyun. Apa kau yakin perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun sama seperti persaanmu padaku?". Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Su-sudahlah, lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu". Lagi – lagi Sungmin mengela. Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah resapi kata hatimu Min"

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Kyuhyun. Kita harus bicara". Ucap Sungmin ketika masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kasur membelakanginya.

"Bicara apa?" ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Siwon". Ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri danberbalik menghadap Sungmin. "Mwo? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau sudah memukulnya Kyu. Kau harus min–"

"Itu pantas dilakukannya karena dia mencoba merayu dan menciummu!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Sudah kukatakan dia tidak berusaha merayu dan menciumku! Kau salah paham! Lagipula ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau malah memukulnya karena hal sepele seperti itu?'. Tanya Sungmin heran

"Hal sepele katamu? Itu masalah besar buatku. Aku tidak suka ada namja lain yang merayu wanita yang aku cintai!". Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. Sungmin masih mencoba mencerna kata – kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti, Ming? Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Siwon. Aku merasa cemburu karena kau lebih dulu mengenalnya dibanding aku. Aku takut kau kembali padanya. Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya perasaan ini muncul. Atau mungkin dari awal perasaan ini memang ada. Yang pasti, aku sudah sangat yakin ini cinta sejak malam itu kita berciuman di Namsan Tower". Pandangan tajam Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tatapan hangat. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang masih setia membeku.

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya juga, Ming? Bahkan malam itu kau membalasku". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut.

"A-aku" Sungguh, Sungmin tidak dapat berkata – kata saat ini. Lidahnya kelu, ini terlalu mendadak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan berlutut di depan Sungmin tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Saranghae, Ming. Would you be my girl?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha ketawa setan.

Bawa chap d tengah malam lagi..

Hihihi..

Mianhae reader-deul untuk chap kemaren yang terlalu pendek dan untuk chap ini yang pendek juga...

Tapi cepet kan? Hehehe

Big Thanks to :

**Hyukfa, ****Iinx . artie1****, ****137Line, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****Monnom, isme, Sparkyu-Min, Baya, Qniee love nest, ****AIDASUNGJIN**** , ****KimAeRin****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****blue minra****, **** .75****, ****Kyurin Minnie**** , ****Park Min Rin****, ****kerorokeyen****, ****MO ELF**** , ****hyuknie****, ****cheyzee, ****Margareth pumpkins, ****Tiffany Lee, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****kyuminalways89, ****pinkkyumin, ****HeeYeon, ****Vhentea, mitade13, Song HyoRa137, Guest, Ega, kyuhyuniverse, Cho min hyun forever kyumin, joyKyuMin, KaRa, takara-hoshi, GG, HyukBunnyMing, chikyumin, kikihanni, Hyuni88, KMS Kyuminshiper, LovelyMin21, Tika, ****TifyTiffanyLee****. ****cherrizka980826****, ****minyu, ****Kyuminlovers, Didotming****, bunyming**

Mianhae yang belum kesebut..

Mianhae terlalu pendek..

Mianhae untuk KyuMin momentnya yang kurang

Mianhae untuk semuanya…

Udaah ah ngantuk..hoaahhmmm

Jangan lupa RnR ya ^^

*deep bow*

~restiero~


	5. Chapter 5

**You're All I Need**

**Chap ****5**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Akankah Kyuhyun rela membagi perhatian "sahabatnya" pada orang lain?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur miliknya. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah serta tatapannya yang kosong. Tangan Sungmin terulur menyentuh dadanya sendiri

Deg deg deg

Debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat. Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi aneh atas kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

**Flashback On**

"**A-aku" Sungguh, Sungmin tidak dapat berkata – kata saat ini. Lidahnya kelu, ini terlalu mendadak.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan berlutut di depan Sungmin tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.**

"**Saranghae, Ming. Would you be my girl?"**

**Deg**

**Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak dengan cepat ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun. Dua ingin berucap, namun lidahnya sangat kelu saat ini.**

"**Ming~"**

**Kyuhyun kembali memanggil namanya saat dirasa Sungmin tidak juga mengucapkan satu kata pun.**

"**A-ah. Aku baru ingat Kyu. Umma tadi memanggilku. Aku pamit pulang dulu, Ne? Annyeong". Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu setelahnya.**

**Kyuhyun memandang tangannya dan tersenyum miris. "Dia tidak mencintaiku".**

**Flashback Off**

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya ketika mengingat kelakuan bodohnya tadi. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Namun, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia begitu gugup tadi.

"Heuuhh... kenapa jadi serumit ini? Dan ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku harus menghindarinya? Mungkin saja dia hanya sedang mengerjaiku. Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau tahu benar Kyuhyun itu senang menggodamu". Racaunya.

Tapi, apa benar Kyuhyun tadi hanya menggodanya? Ya, Sungmin sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Dan dia baru pertama kali melihat tatapan Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Tatapan matanya terlihat serius dan penuh keyakinan saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Arrgghhh.. aku bisa stress jika memikirkan hal ini terus". Racau Sungmin sedikit frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Kyuhyun hanya bercanda, Minnie. Ya aku yakin itu". Ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya dia sendiri tidak yakin akan kata – katanya.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh malas pada sesosok yeoja yang memanggilnya. "Oh, kau Noona". Jawabnya cuek sambil kembali menatap kosong rerumputan dibawah kakinya. Victoria mengerutkan dahinya memposisikan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sedang apa kau? Tidak biasanya kau duduk di Taman seperti ini. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat muram sekali? Berbeda sekali dengan wajahmu kemarin?". Victoria memborong pertanyaan.

"Dia menolakku Noona". Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Huh?"

"Dia. Gadis yang ku cintai menolakku. Sepertinya hidupku akan muram selamanya". Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku itu. Terlihat sekali wajah sedihnya.

"Kau sudah menyatakannya rupanya? Memang apa yang dia katakan padamu?". Tanya Victoria ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas lalu dia menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak menjawabnya. Dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku". Jawabnya lirih.

Victoria mngernyitkan alisnya. "Lantas? Dia belum menjawabmu bukan berarti dia menolakmu. Mungkin dia masih ingin memikirkannya". Kata Victoria penuh keyakinan.

Namun Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Noona. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia tidak seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan tepat. Jika dia tidak menjawabnya, berarti dia menolakku". Ujar Kyuhyun kembali lesu. Entahlah, semangat Kyuhyun menghilang setelah Sungmin pergi tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan cintanya. Bahkan saat tadi pagi Kyuhyun menjemputnya, Sungmin sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Padahal, mereka selalu berangkat bersama, kecuali jika keduanya mempunyai jadwal jam kuliah yang berbeda. Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau hari ini kuliah pertama mereka pada jam yang sama. Terlihat sekali jika Sungmin mencoba menghindarinya bukan?

"Justru karena kau mengenalnya harusnya kau bisa membaca matanya dan menyelami hatinya. kau yang sangat tahu kalau Sungmin belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Mungkin dia terlalu gugup atau mungkin dia menganggapmu hanya main- main karena memang itulah yang biasa kau lakukan padanya bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan memandang Victoria penuh tanya. "Noona. Darimana kau tahu kalau gadis yang kucintai itu Sungmin? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya".

Victoria memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku sudah lama mencurigai ada rasa lain diantara persahabatan kalian. Tapi, kalian berdua terlalu bodoh dengan tidak menyadarinya dan memakai status 'sahabat' kalian untuk alasan".

"Jika Noona sudah tahu, kenapa Noona malah terus mengejarku dan memaksa menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin heran.

"Karena aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang sembarangan menerima yeoja untuk berkencan denganmu! Dan aku juga kesal pada Sungmin yang tidak bertindak apa – apa padahal aku tahu kalau dia cemburu padamu. Untuk itulah aku berusaha agar kau menerimaku. Setidaknya jika ada aku, yeoja – yeoja centil itu tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Memangnya kau kira aku mencintaimu begitu? Cih.. maaf saja ya, aku tidak tertarik pada namja ingusan sepertimu". Ujar Victoria panjang lebar dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Noona. Kenapa Noona mau melakukan hal serepot itu? Dan lagi, kenapa Noona sepertinya yakin sekali kalau Sungmin mencintaiku? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau Sungmin menolakku!". Ujar Kyuhyun mantap namun sarat akan kepedihan.

Victoria menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau ini sudah mengenal Sungmin berapa lama, hah? Aku saja bisa membaca matanya, kenapa kau tidak?! Dan lagi, kemana sikap percaya dirimu yang suka berlebihan itu, hah?" ucap Victoria dengan nada tinggi.

"Bisa saja Noona salah. Coba kau lihat pandangan mata Sungmin pada Siwon itu. Mungkin tatapan matanya akan sama seperti padaku. Ah, mungkin saja justru lebih dalam. Sungmin kan lebih dulu mengenal Siwon daripada diriku". Ujar Kyuhyun ngeyel. Rasa percaya dirinya luntur ketika Siwon datang.

"Jadi karena Siwon kau jadi rendah diri begitu?". Tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun sebenarnya enggan mengangguk, namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Victoria berdiri dan memegang bahu namja yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Victoria yang kini sedang menatapnya serius. "Dengarkan aku! Kau harus percaya padaku! Sungmin juga mencintaimu. Memangnya ada apa dengan Siwon? Mungkin benar jika Sungmin lebih dahulu bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kenyataannya adalah kaulah orang yang selalu bersama Sungmin selama ini. Kau lah orang yang selalu mengisi harinya. Dan kau lah orang yang dicintainya. Kalau kau memang mencintai Sungmin. Buatlah dia mencintaimu. Ani.. buatlah dia mempercayaimu kalau kau benar – benar mencintainya. Tunjukan rasa cintamu padanya. Jangan pedulikan Siwon. Dia tidak punya urusan pada kalian berdua. Pertahankanlah Sungmin, jika kau seperti ini berarti kau telah menyerahkan Sungmin pada Siwon. Apa kau rela jika Sungmin bersama Siwon?". Tanya Victoria memprovokasi.

Kyuhyun terpancing dengan ucapan Victoria, dia langsung bangkit berdiri. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah rela. Tidak dengan Siwon. Tidak dengan Jungmo atau yang lain. Sungmin hanya untukku! Hanya aku yang pantas bersanding dengannya! Tidak akan aku biarkan lelaki lain mendekatinya!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang penuh semangat. Kontras sekali dengan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu.

Victoria tersenyum senang dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Nah, ini baru Kyuhyun yang ku kenal". Kyuhyun membalas senyum Victoria dan langsung memeluk Victoria. "Terima kasih Noona, kau sudah membangkitkan semngatku. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku sedikit kasar padamu". Ucapnya tulus.

Victoria tersenyum dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa – apa, aku senang kau akhirnya sadar juga". Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya tanpa menghapus senyumnya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi Noona. Aku akan mencari Sungmin sekarang". Kyuhyun meninggalkan Victoria segera untuk mencari Sungmin.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang mata foxy yang melihat aksi berpelukannya dengan Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor kampus dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia memegang dadanya yang mendadak sakit saat melihat pemandangan tidak sengaja itu. Dengan perlahan dia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Benar bukan Kyuhyun hanya main – main denganku kemarin. Dia telah menerima Victoria. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?". Lirih Sungmin pedih. Bola matanya mulai memanas dan sedikit berkaca.

"Min~"

Suara lembut serta sentuhan hangat menyapa bahu Sungmin. "Kau baik – baik saja?". Tanya orang itu khawatir.

"A-aku baik – baik saja Siwonnie". Mendengar suara Sungmin yang bergetar, Siwon langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya. Diangkatnya wajah Sungmin yang sedang merunduk. Siwon sedikit tersentak melihat air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata sahabat kecilnya itu. Diusapnya perlahan pipi chubby Sungmin. "Ada apa, hmm?". Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin melepaskan sentuhan jemari Siwon dan kembali merunduk. "A-aku sakit. Disini kenapa terasa sakit sekali Siwonnie? Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk yeoja lain, kenapa terasa sakit". Ujar Sungmin pedih sambil memegangi dadanya.

Siwon sedikit tidak mengerti kata – kata Sungmin. "Min~ siapa yang kau mak–"

"Hahaha... lupakanlah Siwon. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Semalaman aku mengerjakan tugas dan kurang tidur. Kelasku akan dimulai, aku pamit ya". Kata Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Terlihat jelas genangan air di matanya semakin menumpuk. Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatapnya sedih.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Setelah dirasa cukup aman dan sepi, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa air mata bodoh ini terus keluar? Sudah! Berhenti keluar kataku". Isak Sungmin sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

Greep

"Ming~"

Deg

Sungmin langsung tersentak ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan suara yang menyebut namanya membuat air matanya kembali turun, bahkan lebih deras.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanya pemilik lengan itu lembut. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"..."

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Bukan karena marah, namun karena ia takut jika mengeluarkan satu katapun pada namja ini, air matanya tidak akan dapat dia bendung lagi. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak ingin orang ini melihatnya menangis.

Merasa Sungmin tidak juga menjawabnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Betapa terkejunya Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang basah serta matanya yang memerah.

"Ming~ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Belum pernah selama ini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin-nya seperti ini. Kyuhyun hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Sungmin sebelum Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Tadi mataku terkena debu". Jawab Sungmin mengelak dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau pasti bohong kan Ming, mana mung–"

"Ah, kelasku akan segera di mulai Kyu. Aku permisi masuk kelas dulua ya". Sungmin langsung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun tanpa menggubris panggilannya.

"Ming! Sungmin!". Kyuhun terus memanggil Sungmin dan mengejarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sunmin memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas.

"Aiishh..ini pasti gara – gara kuda itu. Awas kau Choi Siwon!". Gumamnya penuh amarah. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah mencari Siwon yang dilihatnya tadi. **'semoga dia masih ada disana. Aku akan memberi dia pelajaran'.** Batinnya.

"Mana kuda itu?". Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya –kantin– matanya berhenti mencari saat melihat tubuh jangkung Siwon hendak meninggalkan kantin sambil menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun dengan mengendap – endap mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Terlalu beresiko jika ia datang dan memberinya pelajaran di depan banyak mahasiswa.

"Ne, Bummie Chagiya~ aku pasti akan menjemputmu besok". Ucap Siwon pada seseorang disana. Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. **'Chagiya? Jadi dia sudah punya kekasih tapi masih berani mendekati Minnie-ku? Cih.. berani sekali dia'. **Batin Kyuhyun geram.

"Hahaha.. kau ini, mana mungkin aku berani menggoda gadis lain. Hanya kau yang aku cinta chagiya~ masa kau tidak percaya dengan kekasih tampanmu ini?". Ujar Siwon dengan sedikit menggoda.

'**Cih.. dia pandai mengelak juga rupanya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dan membongkar semua kelakuannya yang telah menggoda Minnie-ku. Biar dia tahu rasa'.**

"Ne, sampai bertemu besok Chagiya. Saranghae". Ucap Siwon sebelum menutup telponnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa melakukan hal itu Siwon-ssi". Siwon menatap seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul dan mengucapkan kata yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Huh? Kau bicara padaku Kyuhyun-ssi?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Cih, kau tidak usah berpura – pura lagi Siwon-ssi, aku sudah mendengar semuanya". Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?". Tanya Siwon santai.

Kyuhyun semakin berkilat marah. "Kau! Choi Siwon! Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi masih berani menggoda Minnie-ku! Kau bahkan telah membuatnya menangis!". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Siwon.

"Aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan hey, aku tidak menggoda Sungmin apalagi membuatnya menangis. Aku justru akan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuat Sungmin menangis!". Jawab Siwon sedikit terpancing emosi di tuduh seperti itu.

"Kau tidak usah menyangkal lagi. Aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri tadi Minnie sedang berbicara padamu dan setelahnya dia menangis! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Hah? Ayo jawab!". Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah mencengkram kerah baju Siwon.

Kyuhyun semakin emosi saat melihat Siwon justru bersikap santai dan tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak tampak rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada wajah tampannya. Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Huh?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum aneh. "Sungmin sudah menangis saat aku menghampirinya. Dia bilang dia melihat seseorang tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk yeoja lain. Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau memeluk yeoja itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba mengerti kata – kata Siwon. "M-maksudmu. S-sungmin melihatku memeluk Victoria?". Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Jadi yeoja itu Victoria? Tidak ku sangka kau bersama dia juga akhirnya". Ujar Siwon sambil menopang dagunya.

"T-tapi kau salah paham. Vic Noona hanya memberikanku semangat tadi. Aku memeluknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih".

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "Buat apa kau jelaskan padaku? Lebih baik kau cari Sungmin dan jelaskan padanya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah salah paham, dia sakit hati melihat pemandangan itu". Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu Siwon-ah!". Cegah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?". Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau... tidak apa jika aku bersama Sungmin? Maksudku bukannya kau juga menyukainya?".

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Aku memang menyukainya bahkan sangat menyayanginya". Ucap Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat kecilku yang manis". Ujar Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Kau yakin? Atau mungkin Sungmin yang menganggapmu lebih?"

Mendengar keraguan dari Kyuhyun, siwon kembali menghampirinya. "Dengar Kyuhyun-ah. Meskipun aku dan Sungmin bertemu lebih dahulu, namun diantara kami tidak ada perasaan lain selain persahabatan. Aku bisa menjamin itu, kau tidak perlu takut akan kehadiranku. Karena hati Sungmin sudah tertulis namamu. Lagipula kau dengar sendiri bukan? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan Sungmin juga mengenalnya". Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata – kata Siwon.

"Aku heran dengan kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian masih meragukan perasaan masing – masing? Bahkan aku yang tidak terlibat didalamnya pun tahu jika kalian saling mencintai. Kenapa masih juga ada keraguan di hati kalian? Bahkan Sungmin menyangka kau hanya main – main dengannya". Tambah Siwon.

"A-apa? Tidak itu salah besar! Aku mungkin memang main – main dengan yeoja lain, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Aku bersungguh – sungguh!". Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kalau begitu. Temuilah Sungmin. Yakinkan dia dengan perasaan tulusmu itu. Aku doakan kalian bahagia".

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Sungmin, kau mau langsung pulang? Tidak ikut dengan kami dulu?". Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Ya, aku pulang saja Chaeyong-ah. Kapan – kapan saja aku ikut dengan kalian. Maaf ya". Sesal Sungmin sedikit menyesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa. Kami pergi duluan, Ne? Annyeong Sungmin-ah". Kata temannya yang lain.

"Haah. Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Semoga saja belum. Aku masih tidak siap bertemu dengannya". Gumam Sungmin lemah. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dia menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling, memastikan tidak ada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ada". Sungmin keluar perlahan dari kelasnya. Setelah mulai merasa yakin, dia mulai berjalan santai melewati taman kampusnya.

"Ming~"

Deg

"K-Kyu?". Ternyata Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya. Entah muncul darimana.

"Ming~ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang juga". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menatap lekat kedalam mata Sungmin. Sungmin menelan salivanya susah ketika mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"T-tidak bisakah di tunda dulu? A-aku harus segera pulang. Umma–"

"Aku sudah berbicara dan meminta izin pada Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjusshi. Kau tenang saja, meskipun kau pulang larut itu tidak masalah. Jadi sekarang jangan kau menghindar lagi dariku". Ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Terlihat sekali keseriusan dimatanya.

Merasa sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi, Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk merilekskan diri. Perlahan Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Baik. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?".

"Aku mencintaimu". Jawabnya cepat.

"K-Kyu–"

"Mungkin aku memang sering main – main. Tapi, perasaanku padamu tidak main – main. Aku bersungguh – sungguh Ming. Aku baru menyadari ini, kau lah yang mempunyai apa yang selama ini aku cari Ming. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu karena itu kau Lee Sungmin. Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?". Uajr Kyuhyun tulus.

"Kyu~ T-tap–"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Vic Noona. Aku memeluknya tadi karena dia sudah menyemangatiku. Vic Noona juga tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya menolongku secara tidak langsung. Siwon juga sudah punya kekasih bukan?". Tanya Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin.

"Kyu~ apa kau yakin? Maksudku, ka–"

"Aku sangat yakin Ming. Apalagi yang membuatmu tidak yakin? Apa karena kita ini sahabat? Lantas? Bahkan orang yang ada di sekeliling kita telah menyadarinya lebih dulu. Ming~ aku mohon jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi. Percayalah padaku". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari mata Sungmin. Suasana taman kampus yang sepi mendukung semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Kyu, Aku–"

"Aku berjanji Ming. Aku janji tidak akan bermain – main dengan yeoja – yeoja centil itu lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan tebar pesona lagi pada yeoja – yeoja itu. Aku–"

Chu~

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Sungmin menciumnya! Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tapi pemandangan Sungmin yang sedang menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata ini adalah nyata. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia masih terlihat shock.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ming~"

Sungmin menghentikan bibir Kyuhyun yang akan berucap dengan telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku bicara. Kau selalu saja memotong kata – kataku". Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu".

Kyuhyun langsung menegang. Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu dari Sungmin membuat jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ya ternyata aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika ak–"

Chu~

Ciuman itu kembali terulang. Namun, kali ini yang memulai adalah Kyuhyun. Ciuman ini juga sedikit berubah. Jika tadi hanya bibir yang saling menempel, sekarang berupa pagutan lembut. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari shock terapinya. Ciuman itu ternyata berlangsung cukup lama. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Sungmin.

Setelah merasakan pukulan kecil pada dadanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Haah.. haah.. Ya! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" bentak Sungmin namun tidak bisa menutupi rona merah yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di dagu Sungmin. "Terima kasih karena kau membalas perasaanku, Ming. Tidak apa jika awalnya kau tidak mempercayaiku. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mempercayaiku kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk malu – malu lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mencium kilat bibir Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang Minnie. Karena sepertinya aku akan kecanduan dengan bibirmu itu". Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Apa?! Tidak tidak! Cukup pipiku saja yang kau habisi. Jangan bibirku! Andwe!". Ucap Sungmin sambil menutupi bibirnya. Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri di belakang kemudi.

Sungmin masih menutupi bibirnya dan memandang Kyuhyun horror. "Hahaha.. kau kenapa Ming? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari bibir seksiku ini". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilat lidahnya sendiri.

"Andwe Kyu! Kau jangan berani – beraninya mencium bibirku seenakmu! Atau akan kuadaukan pada Umma!".

Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Adukan saja! Leeteuk Umma akan membelaku. Dia tidak akan marah padaku". Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggil Umma-ku dengan Umma juga? Dan apa maksudmu Umma tidak akan marah padamu? Kau telah menodai anaknya". Ucap Sungmin seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak apa aku menodai anaknya. Karena sebentar lagi anaknya akan menjadi istriku". Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa mak–"

"Yeobseyo, Umma? Aku dan Minnie sedang dalam perjalanan".

"..."

"Ne, Umma. Ya, tunggu sebentar". Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Umma ingin bicara padamu". Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. **'Umma siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud?' **Batinnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponsel itu.

"Yeobseyo Umma?"

"**Sungminnie..." **Ternyata itu adalah suara Leeteuk

"Ne, Umma?"

"**Umma senang sekali akhirnya kau mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun".**

"MWO? Umma apa yang–"

"**Sekarang Umma dan Heechul Umma sedang berada di butik memilihkan guaun pengantinmu. Cepatlah kalian datang".**

"Umma. Tapi siapa yang bilang aku akan menikah?"

"**Tadi Kyuhyun menghubungi Umma dan Heechul. Dia meminta dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya tadi malam Kyuhyun datang ke rumah dan meminta izin pada Umma dan Appa. Tapi dia belum menyebutkan kapan harinya. Kau sudah tidur semalam jadi tidak tahu. Tapi Umma sangat senang kalian menikah cepat seperti ini". **Ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Sungmin tiba – tiba merasa pusing. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir namun terdapat seringai di wajahnya. "Umma, Kami–"

"**Ah. Heechul memanggil Umma, Minnie. Umma tutup dulu, Ne? Kau cepatlah datang".**

Piip

"Umma! Aishhh". Sungmin mengeram marah. Dia menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar. "Apa? Kau sudah dengar sendiri. Kita akan menikah minggu ini". Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO? Kau gila Kyuhyun! Siapa yang bilang ingin menikah denganmu, hah?" nada suara Sungmin berubah tinggi saat ini.

"Kau sudah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Jadi, aku tak akan pernah meepasmu". Jawab Kyuhyun penuh seringai.

"Tapi kan kau hanya memintaku menjadi kekasihmu! Kenapa tiba – tiba menikah?!". Sungmin makin emosi melihat Kyuhyun yang santai.

"Itu kan permintaanku semalam. Setelah ku pikir – pikir lebih baik jika kita menikah saja".

"MWO? ANDWE! Aku tidak mau! Cepat berhenti! Turunkan aku!". Emosi Sungmin sudah memuncak saat ini. Dia terus berontak dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, jika secepat ini dia belum siap. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan diri kepada iblis secepat ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku lagi Minnie. Sekali kau menyerahkan hatimu padaku. Maka hidupmu akan selamanya terikat padaku. Hahahaha".

Sungmin semakin bergidik ngeri mendegar tawa setan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar – benar terlihat seperti raja iblis sekarang. Oh Sungmin, kau tidak akan bisa selamat.

Glekk

'**Mati aku'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

Finish...

Mianhae yaa publisnya lama banget..

Suasana hatiku sedang buruk :(( #ga nanaya

Tapi hari ini adalah ULANG TAHUN-KU

Yeay... Saengil Chukkae to Me \0/ #ngarep banget ada yg ngucapin

Bales ripiuw

**Didotming** : aku ngegemesin? Maacih #plakk gomawo udh review ^^

**Chikyumin** : yeay! Gomawo yaa

**Iinx. Artie1** : tbc datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar, hehe gomawo yaa

**HeeYeon** : hehehe, basi yaa? Gomawo yaa udh review

**137Line** : hehe, abis ga tega liat kalo Siwon jdi pihak ketiga.. ngenes banget kyaknya, hehe.. gomawo yaa

**Park Min Rin** : hehe chap ini ga kilat. Maap yaa... Gomawo yaa

**DANHOBAKMING1** : ini udh lanjut, end malah.. hehe gomawo yaa

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : siip.. gomawo yaa

**Vhentea** : datar ya? Aku emang ga niat bikin troublu di ff ini sih, mau yg ringan aja. Abis ntar kepanjangan. Gomawo yaa ^^

**AngeLseLf1323** : romantis? Benarkah? Heheh gomawo udh review yaa

**Cherrizka980826** : mereka berdua apa aku yang manis? Hihihi... ini udh, gomawo yaa

**Audrey musaena** : Umin tercipta hanya utk Kyu #plakk.. hehehe gomawo yaa

**AIDASUNGJIN** : Kenapa tbc? Ya krn harus tbc. Hehehe.. gomawo yaa

**Margareth Pumpkins** : Ming : jawab ga yaa? Hehe gomawo udh review ^^

**KMS kyuminshipper** : Ming itu... pabo mungkin? Hehehe gomawo udh review.

**Sparkyu**-**Min** : krena memang harus tbc.. ne, ini udh lanjut gomawo yaa..

**Isme** : orang ketiganya ke-paboan mereka aja deh yaa.. wah NC? Haduh aku ga bisa bikinnya kayaknya... gomawo udh review

**Tika** : gomawo gomawo gomawo... saranghae ^^

**Kimimaki** : kibum di mention aja kali yaa, soalnya kan dia ada di paris, mahal boo tiketnya buat datengin dia, hehe gomawo yaa

**Minyu** : Ne, gomawo udh review ^^

**Baby Kim** : ne, ini lanjut.. gomawo

**Hyuknie** : gracias ^^

**Mitade13** : siwon ga sendirian kok, kan ada aku *kedipkedip* gomawo

**Bunyming** : dia bar nyadar setelah mencicipi bibir Ming, heheh makasih udh review

**Kyurin Minnie** : ini lanjutt.. gomawo yaa

**Blue minra** : ini udah lanjuut ^^ gomawo udh review

**HyukBunnyMing** : gwaenchana Chagiyaa.. hehe makasih udh mau review ^^

**MO ELF** : sebelum kamu, aku duluan #eh? Gomawo udh review ^^

**Kyuhyuniverse** : Nado Saranghae, hihihi.. gomawo yaa

**naMoon137** : ne ini udh lanjut.. makasih yaa

**Aya Babykyu** : di terima ga yaa? Hehe udh ketauankan? Gomawo udh review

**Monnom** : gimana? Masih kurang yaa KyuMin momentnya? Emg msih dikit sih yaa :(( gomawo udh review

**Takara-hoshi** : jadi selama ini Kyu bukan lelaki sejati gtu? #ditabok sparkyu.. pisss.. gomawo

**Qniee love nest** : aku 20 hari ini. Tua yaa :( gomawo udhreview

**Farchanie01** : mianhae ga bisa kilat.. gomawo yaa

**PrinceKyu** : gomawo

**Cho Miku** : Ne, ini udh end malah. Gomawo udh review ^^

**Dhia bintang** : sebenernya sih, Ming udh nggu cepet lama. Gomawo udh review ^^

**Guest** : amien... makasih

**Thiafumings** : ini udh lanjut yaa.. gomawo

Makasih semuanya yang udh nyempetin baca nd review..

Mian yaa kalo endingnya gaje...

Kepikiran buat bikin sequel sih..

Tapi, liat ntar deh..

Big Thanks to :

**Hyukfa, ****Iinx . artie1****, ****137Line, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****Monnom, isme, Sparkyu-Min, Baya, Qniee love nest, ****AIDASUNGJIN**** , ****KimAeRin****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****blue minra****, **** .75****, ****Kyurin Minnie**** , ****Park Min Rin****, ****kerorokeyen****, ****MO ELF**** , ****hyuknie****, ****cheyzee, ****Margareth pumpkins, ****Tiffany Lee, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****kyuminalways89, ****pinkkyumin, ****HeeYeon, ****Vhentea, mitade13, Song HyoRa137, Guest, Ega, kyuhyuniverse, Cho min hyun forever kyumin, joyKyuMin, KaRa, takara-hoshi, GG, HyukBunnyMing, chikyumin, kikihanni, Hyuni88, KMS Kyuminshiper, LovelyMin21, Tika, ****TifyTiffanyLee****. ****cherrizka980826****, ****minyu, ****Kyuminlovers, Didotming, ****AngeLseLf1323****, ****audrey musaena****, kimimaki, Baby Kim, bunyming, naMoon137, Monnom, Aya Babykyu, farchanie01, PrinceKyu, Cho Miku, dhia bintang, thiafumings**

Mianhae yg kesebut, maklum matanya kicer..

Semoga puas yaa sama ending?nya..

See you next FF ^^

*deep bow*

~restiero~


	6. Chapter 6

**You're All I Need**

**Sequel**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Sungmin dan merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang terpenting bagi Sungmin merasa terancam keberadaannya saat Sahabat Lama Sungmin datang kembali. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikat Sungmin sebagai miliknya seutuhnya.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Seorang Lee Sungmin berpendirian teguh dan tidak dapat kau paksa, menyerah begitu saja dengan bujuk rayu seorang iblis. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun berhasil memaksaku untuk menikah secepat ini. Well, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya paksaan karena aku juga ingin menikah dengannya kelak, tapi tidak secepat ini. Kami masih harus melanjutkan kuliah! Ya meskipun di kampus kami tidak melarang adanya sebuah pernikahan.

Namun tidak bisa ku pungkiri. Berdiri di depan cermin dalam ruangan ini, memandangi bayangan diriku sendiri yang sudah berbalut gaun putih indah membuat hatiku berdesir. Tinggal menghitung menit lagi aku akan merubah margaku menjadi Cho Sungmin. Rasa hangat karena bahagia menjalar diseluruh tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Mengingat Cho Kyuhyun yang bersimpuh dikakiku, memohon aku mau menikah dengannya hari ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Ya, aku sempat menolaknya saat kami sudah sampai di butik pengantin, meski tidak sepenuh hati. Namun apa yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Dia kembali berlutut di depanku. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin indah dan mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu'. Hanya dua kata itu, namun kau akan luluh apabila melihat matanya yang hangat. Belum pernah aku melihatnya hingga hari itu.

Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun saat kami masih sekolah dulu. Rasaku saat bersama Siwon dengannya jelas berbeda. Entahlah, aku merasa dia memperlakukanku lebih spesial. Dia sangat menjagaku, bahkan dia tidak membiarkan namja – namja mendekatiku. Bisa dibilang dia sangat protektif. Namun entah kenapa aku malah menyukai sifatnya itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai merasakn rasa yang lebih untuknya. Aku mulai menyadarinya saat Kyuhyun mulai berkencan dengan seorang yeoja disekolah kami. Aku merasakan panas api cemburu membakarku. Namun bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika tidak bisa menutupinya. Ya, meskipun itu terlihat jelas dimata Victoria Eonnie. Ah aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Cklek

Aku mendengar pintu ruanganku menunggu ini terbuka. Dan disana terlihatlah sosok yang sangat berwibawa dan sangat kusayangi.

"Sungmin". Ucapnya diringi senyuman.

"Appa". Balasku dengan senyuman juga.

Dengan langkah pasti, Appa berjalan mendekatiku. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan teduhnya. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Nak". Pujinya tulus.

Tidak terasa air mata mulai turun perlahan membasahi pipiku. Melihat itu wajah Appa berubah kaget. "Hey, mengapa kau menangis?". Tanya Appa pelan seraya mengusap air mataku.

"Hikss.. Appa". Isakku segera memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan Appa mengusap lembut punggungku. "Appa".

"Husstt.. sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Kenapa malah menangis, hm? Kau akan merusak riasan di wajah cantikmu ini Minnie". Ucap Appa-ku menenangkan.

"Hikss.. Appa. Aku menyayangimu". Dapat kurasakan Appa mengeratkan pelukannya. "Appa juga sangat menyayangimu Sungminnie. Tapi pemuda yang sedang gelisah tidak bisa diam di altar itu mencintaimu". Ujar Appaku mulai melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Appa".

"Ssstt. Lihat matamu jadi memerah. Appa bisa dihabisi kedua ibu itu jika tahu kalau Appa yang membuatmu seperti ini". Aku terdiam berusaha menahan tangisku. Appa mengajakku duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Appa tidak rela kau menikah secepat ini. Namun, karena melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun yang meminta sendiri pada Appa membuat Appa rela menyerahkanmu padanya". Ujar Appa sambil membelai rambutku lembut.

"Appa"

"Appa menyayangimu, Sungmin. Untuk itulah Appa berani mempercayakanmu pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia terlihat kekanakan, tapi apa sangat yakin dia akan membahagiakanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu Sungminnie. Jadi, berbahagialah dengannya". Ujar Appa dengan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya keluarga kami pantas dijuluki Keluarga dengan senyum manis. Karena Appa, Umma dan diriku ini memang sangat manis jika tersenyum.

Aku membalas membalas senyum Appa. "Terima kasih Appa". Jawabku tulus.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Tuan, Nona. Sebaiknya mempelai wanita bersiap – siap, lima menit lagi anda keluar". Ucap seorang staf pernikahanku.

"Ne, terima kasih". Jawab Appa sementara aku menggenggam jemariku sendiri. Tiba – tiba aku merasa gugup. Appa memegang tanganku dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah segugup itu anakku. Ada Appa disampingmu. Mari kita keluar. Jangan membuat mempelai pria resah menunggumu".

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju altar dengan tanganku yang mengalun pada lengan Appa. Aku sangat gugup, semua mata memandang ke arahku kini. Namun rasa gugupku tiba – tiba hilang ketika mataku bertemu dengan pemilik mata yang kini tengah berdiri di altar menungguku. Namja itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna putih. Sungguh, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlihat seperti malaikat.

Tidak terasa Appa sudah membawaku tepat didepannya. Appa menyerahkan tanganku pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengucapkan kata yang aku tidak jelas mendengarnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan. "Kau sangat cantik Ming". Ucapnya yang sukses membuat wajahku merona.

Dan setelahnya kami dan seluruh undangan fokus dalam pemberkatan pernikahan ini. Doa dan sumpah dibacakan. Aku melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Aku benar – benar tak salah memilihmu Cho.

Setelah sumpah dibacakan, setelah masing – masing dari kami mengucapkan kata sumpah. Tibalah saatnya dimana pasangan pengantin mengakhiri proses ini dengan sebuah ciuman. Hal yang sebenarnya membuatku gugup dari tadi. Ayolah, melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai menatapku membuatku gugup tak berdaya.

"Sekarang kau istriku, Cho Sungmin". Ucapnya sebelum menempelkan lembut bibir tebalnya diatas bibirku. Bibirnya bergerak teratur, menyapa setiap sudut bibirku. dapat kurasakan dia menekan tengkukku. Mencoba lebih menekan dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku pun terbuai akan aktivitas kami sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku kalau kami masih berada di altar.

"Ehm.. maaf, ciuman ini hanya untuk simbol saja. Jika ingin lebih, kalian bisa lakukan di dalam kamar nanti". Dapat kulihat para undangan yang tersenyum tersipu. Akupun menundukan wajahku karena malu, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah.

.

.

"Hoahhmm aku lelah". Kyuhyun menguap dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di pundakku. "Sabarlah Kyu, acaranya masih berlangsung". Ucapku sedikit menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Tapi kapan berakhirnya Minnie? Aku sudah lelah". Ucapnya sedikit merajuk. Ya memang saat ini kami sedang di pesta perayaan pernikahan kami. Pesta yang dibuat meriah oleh kedua Umma kami.

"Kyuhyun! Wew, kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat sekali". Ujar seorang yeoja menghampiri kami dengan menggandeng seorang namja disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh, kau Noona". Ucapnya malas. "Ya! Apa – apaan dengan wajahmu itu?".

"Dia hanya kelelahan Eonnie". Ucapku pada Victoria Eonnie yang terlihat tidak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Issh.. anak ini. Sungminnie, aku datang mau mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Akhirnya kalian bersama juga, tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya kalau kalian akan langsung melaksanakan pernikahan. Sekali lagi selamat ya Sungmin, Kyuhyun". Ucap Victoria Eonnie tulus.

"Ne, terima kasih Eonnie". Balasku.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan dia Jonghyun. Kekasihku". Vic Eonnie memperkenalkan namja yang memang sedari tadi hanya diam dia sebelahnya. Namja itu tersenyum membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong. Jonghyun Imnida. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi". Ujarnya.

"Jonghyun-ssi. Kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasih Ahjumma ini? Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi, daripada kau menyesal nantinya".

Vic Eonnie segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun setelahnya. "Ya! Kau ini tidak tahu terimakasih! Aku sudah membantumu bersatu dengan Sungmin tapi sikapmu malah begini. Aisshh.. sudahlah Jonghyun Chagi, kita pergi saja dari sini". Victoria Eonnie menarik tangan kekasihnya kasar, dia terlihat sangat marah sementara Kyuhyun hanya cuek tidak bersalah. Anak ini benar – benar.

"Annyeong Sungminnie". Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Siwonnie?". Dia tersenyum lembut kearahku seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengerti maksudnya, segera ku memajukan diri untuk menghambur ke pelukannya sebelum tanganku ditarik oleh orang disebelahku. Saat aku menoleh ingin protes, Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglarenya padaku. Seketika nyaliku menciut.

"Maaf Siwon-ah. Aku tahu kau sahabatnya Minnie-ku. Tapi kau jangan lupa, sekarang dia istriku. Jadi jangan main peluk sembarangan!".

Dapat kulihat Siwon terkikik geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Aisshh.. apa dia tak takut pada iblis?

"Kau ini possesif sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Masa mau peluk saja tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat".

Dapat kurasakan Kyuhyun mulai memelukku erat."Tidak boleh! Dia milikku! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya!".

Blusshh

Aku merasakan panas menjalar wajahku. Mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun yang possesif membuatku berdebar.

"Aishh.. baiklah baiklah. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Hmm aku datang kesini juga tidak sendiri. Aku mau memperkanalkan seseorang". Siwon terlihat memanggil seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami. "Perkenalkan, ini Kibum. Calon istriku".

"Uwooww.. kau Kibum? Huuaa kau cantik sekali Kibum-ssi". Aku dan Siwon mendelik tidak suka pada kata – kata Kyuhyun. Apa – apaan dia? Memuji orang lain tepat didepanku. Mau gantian membuatku cemburu eoh?

"Err.. gomawo". Ucap Kibum takut. "Hahahaha.. tak kusangka wajahmu bisa memerah juga Siwon-ah. Bagaimana rasanya mendengar kekasihmu dipuji orang lain? Tidak suka kan?". Kyuhyun measih melanjutkan tawanya. Sementara dapat kulihat Siwon mulai geram.

"Sudahlah percuma saja berada lama – lama disini. Ayo Kibum". Siwon menarik Kibum untuk menjauh. Tapi Kibum berhenti sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat pada kami berdua.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi". Ucapnya ramah. Memang benar apa yang Kyuhyun bilang. Kibum benar – benar cantik.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ssi. Sebaiknya kau cepat menyusul kami. Tapi aku sarankan lebih baik kaumencari namja lain. Hidupmu akan sengsara jika memutuskan bersama kuda ini".

"Ya! Sudah cukup! Ayo Kibum". Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah Siwon yang kesal dan menarik Kibum jauh. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Siwon cemburu seperti itu. Pasti dia sangat mencintai Kibu.

Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa meski Siwon sudah tak terlihat. "Kyu, kau ini suka sekali menggoda mereka. Vic Eonnie dan Siwonnie kan sudah berbaik hati pada kita". Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku dengan sedikit tajam.

"Jangan memanggil kuda itu dengan panggilan seperti itu lagi Minnie. Lagipula aku hanya membalas mereka apa salah? Mereka dulu kan juga menyusahkan kita". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar jawabannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam, wajahnya mendekati wajahku seperti ingin membisikan sesuatu. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Ming. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali melahapnya".

Blusshh

Apa – apaan dia? Berbicara seenaknya. Bisa kulihat seringai diwajahnya.

"Hmm.. aku rasa sudah terlalu lama kita berada disini. Umma!"

"Eh, Waeyo?"

"Berapa lama lagi kami harus berada disini? Ini sudah malam, kami harus menjalankan ritual wajib kami segera".

Blusshh

"Ya! Apa – apaan kau? Bersabarlah sedikit! Pesta ini akan selesai tiga jam lagi. Kalian harus tetap berada disini!".

"Mwo? Toga jam? Itu terlalu lama Umma! Pokoknya aku ingin selesai secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar".

Blusshh

"Mwo? Kau ini mesum sekali! Tidak bisakah kau menahannya?".

"Tidak! Lagipula bukankah dulu Appa dan Umma bahkan tidak mengikuti pesta setelah pernikahan? Kalian bahkan langsung menghilang. Halmonie menceritakan semuanya padaku kalau ia kelabakan mencari Appa dan Umma yang menghilang. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku mesum. Appa dan Umma bahkan lebih parah dariku. Sudahlah Umma cepat selesaikan pesta ini, aku ingin membawa istriku ke kamar".

Blussshh

"Y-ya! K-kau jangan membuka rahasia itu di depan Minnie! Aishh.. baiklah dua jam lagi".

"Terlalu lama".

"Satu jam".

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada Leeteuk Umma ya?"

"Aishh.. baik baik. Setengah jam lagi Cho. Tidak ada tawar menawar lagi".

"Hmm.. baiklah".

"Minnie Chagiya ~"

Blusshh

Aku yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar debat Heecul Umma dan Kyuhyun kini mulai bergidik saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah berbisik padaku lagi.

"Tunggu setengah jam lagi ya. Setelah itu, kita akan bersenang – senang".

Blusshhh

Apa aku akan selamat?

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan masih menggunakan pakaian pengantin, Menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan roomboy Hotel ini. Sungmin sangat gugup saat ini. Dia takut tidak bisa lepas dari jerat maut sang iblis.

Merasa bagian kepalanya sedikit pegal, Sungmin berjalan ke arah meja rias dan dengan perlahan membuka satu – persatu jepitan pada rambutnya. "Kenapa ini susah sekali?". Geramnya kesal saat tidak dapat melepaskan jepitan terakhir di rambutnya.

"Perlu ku bantu Yeobo?"

Deg

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mungkin Sungmin terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. "N-ne". Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut Sungmin lembut, mencoba melepaskan jepitan itu. Jantung Sungmin seratus kali lebih cepat saat ini. Dia dapat merasakan hangat nafas Kyuhyun pada tengkuknya. Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun kian lama kian berat.

Akhirnya jepitan itu lepas dari kepala Sungmin. Dia menghela nafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian, nafas Sungmin kembali tercekat. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya sehingga saat ini punggungnya menempel sempurna pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Ming~". Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Y-ya?". Sungmin mencengkram erat gaunnya.

"Kau wangi sekali". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi khas Sungmin mulai dari lehernya hingga bahu Sungmin yang terekspos.

"N-ne ... aahhh". Desah Sungmin tidak sengaja saat merasakan bahunya di kecup Kyuhyun. Kecupan itu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi jilatan bahkan hisapan. Tanpa disadari, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya mempermudah akses Kyuhyun memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada bahu putihnya.

Satu Kissmark telah tercetak. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin, menangkupkan wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk malu. Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat mata Sungmin menemukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu". Ucapnya sebelum membawa Sungmin pada satu ciuman lembut. Ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam intensitasnya. Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin melingkar di lehernya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka benar – benar merekat.

"Euummpphh..." Kian lama Sungmin mulai terbawa suasana. Dijambaknya pelan helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkan resleting belakang gaun Sungmin. Dengan lembut di elusnya perlahan punggung putih itu. Sungmin sempat tersentak saat merasakan tangan dingin Kyuhyun menyentuh punggungnya. Namun, ciuman yang Kyuhyun tidak dapat membuatnya berontak.

Dengan pasti Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mereka yang masih berdiri ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin pun menurut mengikuti Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin dan tubuhnya tepat diatasnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Sungmin yang sedang terengah. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. "Kau sangat cantik Ming. Terima kasih telah mau menjadi istriku. Saranghae"

Chu~

Setelahnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pada suatu proses yang cukup menguras tenaga. Suara decit tempat tidur serta rintihan dan desahan menjadi pengiring bagi kedua insan yang sedang memadu cinta ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~". Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan seketika tersentak saat merasakan ada lengan yang memeluknya erat. Dengan cepat dia menoleh, menampakan sesosok Namja yang tertidur dengan damainya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah polos suaminya, sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri yang melupakan jika dia sudah menikah. Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu? Jelas – jelas tadi malam mereka melakukannya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah ketika mengingat melam tadi. Kyuhyun sangat perhatian dan begitu lembut. Semua ketakutan dan kegugupan yang sempat Sungmin rasakan, hilang entah kemana saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Kata cinta yang selalu Kyuhyun bisikan disela desah nafasnya membuat Sungmin bahagia. Tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Dia bangkit setelah sebelumnya mengeakan handuk piyama. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya lebar.

"Waahh.. indah sekali". Decak kagumnya ketika melihat keindahan yang tersaji di depannya. Dapat ia lihat laut yang mempesona dan indahnya pantai. "Ah, jika Kyunnie sudah bangun. Aku akan memintanya berjalan – jalan di pinggir pantai itu". Gumamnya.

Sreet

"Eh?". Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Morning Chagi". Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"P-pagi". Jawab Sungmin merasa gugup tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?". Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga baru saja bangun Kyu". Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Lama dengan posisi Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari ada sesuatu benda lunak basah telah bergerilya di lehernya.

"K-kyunie".

"Hmm?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanyanya berusaha menahan desahan yang ingin keluar.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menjatuhkannya lembut keatas tempat tidur mereka yang masih berantakan. Kemudian Kyuhyun memposisikan diri tepat diatas Sungmin. Ia menyanggakan kepalanya dengan tangannya lalu tersenyum penu arti.

"K-Kyu".

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya Yeobo? Tentu saja aku akan melakukan seperti tadi malam". Ujar Kyuhyun seduktif.

"T-tapi kita kan s-sudah melakukannya semalam". Ujar Sungmin malu – malu.

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum dibuatnya. "Kau kira aku puas hanya dengan satu ronde? Aku tahu semalam kau lelah, makanya hanya melakukannya sekali". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan gerlingan nakalnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya malu. "T-tapi aku ingin berjalan – jalan di pantai Kyu. Pasti asik sekali". Sungmin mencoba memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya. Namun sangat disayangkan, jurusnya tidak akan mempan melawan hasrat mesum Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bisa nanti. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus segera kita lakukan Yeobo. Aku akan memakanmu hingga tujuh ronde". Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai yang sukses membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"MWO? Tap–eemmpphhhh..".

Well, sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh...". Sungmin kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya di hari ini. Namun kali ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sungmin mengederkan pandangannya saat dia tidak menemukan sang suami disebelahnya. "Kemana dia?". Gumam Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi". Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya membuat ia terjatuh kembali. "Aww.. kenapa jadi sakit? Iisshh ini pasti karena dia yang berubah jadi ganas. Ternyata sifat aslinya baru keluar tadi pagi. Aku menyesal telah memujinya". Gerutu Sungmin sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dari sisa – sisa cairan dan keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sungmin akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Dia terlihat lebih segar sekarang.

"Morning Yeobo~ kemarilah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu". Terlihat sang suami berdiri dekat meja yang sudah tertata rapi berbagai macam makanan.

Sungmin mendelikan matanya agak jengkel. "Apanya yang pagi! Ini sudah sore! Dan mana ada sarapan di sore hari!".

Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya berjalan mendekati Sungmin seraya menarik tangannya menuju meja yang tersedia makanan. "Anggap saja begitu Yeobo. Kita kan baru saja bangun". Ucapnya dengan 'senyum' manisnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk kemudian mengambil posisi tepat disebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan perhatiannya menyendokan nasi dan lauk ke piring Sungmin. "Nah, ayo dimakan Yeobo. Kau pasti kelaparan bukan?". Sungmin tidak bergeming, dia masih memasang wajah kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu Yeobo. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah". Kyuhyun memasang wajah menyesalnya yang membuat Sungmin mendesah berat. "Setelah makan, bagaimana kalu kita jalan – jalan? Mau ya Yeobo? Tapi kau harus makan dulu. Mau kusuapi? Ini.. aaaa". Kyuhyun mulai menyendokan nasi Sungmin. Akhirna Sungmin mengalah dan mulai membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari suami tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Huuaa anginnya sejuk sekali". Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati semilir angin pantai sore hari. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan sepasang lengannya pada pinggang istrinya lalu meletaka dagunya pada pundak Sungmin.

"Nikmat bukan? Menikmati indahnya pantai lebih enak pada sore hari Yeobo. Kita juga bisa sambil menunggu matahari terbenam". Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk senang, kemudian mulai meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama aku ingin ke pantai. Tapi tidak pernah jadi". Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau ingin ke pantai? Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin. "Buat apa aku bilang padamu? Aku hanya ingin sendiri ke pantai".

Kyuhyun melonggorkan pelukannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terheran. "Hey, kau kenapa?". Tanya Sungmin ketika berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak peduli dan terus berjalan. "Kyu~ kau kenapa?". Tanya Sungmin lagi kali ini menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke pantai sendirian? Kau tidak suka aku berada di dekatmu?".ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Dengan sedikit hentakan dia menjatuhkan diri duduk di pasir. Sungmin masih mencerna kata – kata Kyuhyun barusan. **'Dia merajuk hanya karena hal itu?' **Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sungmin ikut mendudukan diri di pasir. Dia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang cemburut. Sungguh lucu pikir Sungmin. "Kyu~" Sungmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau marah hanya karena ini?".

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berpergian sendiri. Aku jadi merasa tidak dibutuhkan". Jawabnya ketus.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu Kyu~ hanya kaulah yang aku butuhkan. Lagipula, itu keinginanku saat masih kecil, sebelum bertemu denganmu. Sekarang tentu saja aku ingin bersamamu. Pergi ke semua tempat yang aku inginkan hanya denganmu". Sungmin menegakkan dirinya kembali. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mematung. "Aku mencintaimu Kyu".

Cup

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali pada posisinya tadi, bersandar pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis, momen seperti inilah yang selalu Sungmin nantikan. Duduk bersama Kyuhyun di pinggir pantai. Menikamati matahari tenggelam sambil bergelayut manja.

Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyatanya. Seringai nampak muncul disudut bibirnya. "Ming"

"Hmm?" sahut Sungmin tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi?".

Sungmin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Maksudmu?".

.

.

.

"Euummpphh... Kyuuhhh... Leph...Lephasss dhuuuluu". Sungmin memukul – mukul dada Kyuhyun saat menciumnya ganas. Posisinya yang dibawah Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak. Ya, saat ini mereka memang telah berada di dalam kamar lagi. Semenit setelah matahari tenggelam sempurna, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin dengan bridal style tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang – orang yang tersipu melihat mereka.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya. "Wae?". Tanyanya sedikit kesal karena kenikmatannya di ganggu.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "Apakah kita akan melakukannya lagi?". Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan keyakinan yang penuh mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Memang mau apa lagi?". Tanyanya sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tapi kita kan sudah melakukannya tadi". Ujar Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Itu kan tadi! Kalau sekarang ya sekarang! Sudah lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati saja Minnieehh... aku akan membawamu ke Surga". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit mendesah.

Dan setelahnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua sentuhan Kyuhyun pada setiap sudut tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan nikmat dan suaranya yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Hal yang tentu saja membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

**2 Bulan kemudian**

"Kenapa tubuhku terasa tidak enak?". Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Cho. Dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit berbeda. Bertanya dimana Kyuhyun? Dia sedang bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Ini hari pertama dia bekerja. Dia sudah memutuskan akan bekerja di tempat Appanya sambil meneruskan kuliahnya.

"Minnie? Kau kenapa?". Tanya Heechul yang baru pulang dari acara arisannya. Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang keningnya. "Tidak panas". Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual saja Umma". Kata Sungmin dengan suara agak lirih.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali sayang". Ujar Heechul mulai khawatir.

Sungmin kemudian mengangguk. Sepertinya dia memang butuh penanganan dokter kali ini.

.

.

.

"Minnie~ aku pulang sayang". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar terlebih dahulu sebelum sosoknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Eh, ada Umma. Tumben sekali Umma datang ke kamar kami". Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit heran melihat Heechul yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara Sungmin terlihat merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchana?". Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sungmin. Saat ini dia sudah berada disamping Sungmin yang berlawanan dengan Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nan–Eummphh" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan segera beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

"Hooeekk... hoeekkk".

"Minnie!".

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di belakangnya, mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin berhenti mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sungmin ingin mengangguk, namun rasa mual itu kembali datang.

"Hooekkk hooeekk".

"Minnie!". Kyuhyun kembali panik melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Umma! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum seperti itu? Ada apa dengan Minnie?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Sudahlah, bawa istrimu kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia butuh banyak istirahat". Ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya dan membawa Sungmin kembali setelah yakin Sungmin sudah berhenti muntah.

Dibaringkannya Sungmin pada tempat tidur, Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus keningnya lembut. "Kau kenapa, Min?". Yang ditanya malah memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimut. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin. "Ya! Kau kenapa Min?". Tanyanya khawatir. "Umma, Minnie kenapa?". Heechul hanya tersenyum seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Kau bacalah".

Kyuhyun segera mengambil amplop itu dan membacanya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat keterangan yang ada disana. "I-ini benarkah? I-istriku hamil?".

Heechul mengangguk. "Ne, sudah empat minggu. Chukkae anakku, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah". Senyum tulus Heechul terukir.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tidak menyangka ini. Umma! Aku bahagia sekali! Ming, bangun Ming. Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu Ming". Kyuhyun mencoba menarik selimut Sungmin namun gagal. Sungmin masih setia menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja Cho". Ucap Heechul.

"Jinja Umma. Aku tak menyangka bisa membuatnya secepat ini". Ujar Kyuhyun senang.

"Ya tentu saja cepat! Kau hanya membiarkan Minnie keluar di sore hari! Tentu saja Minnie cepat hamil". Ujar Heechul dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aisshh Umma. Sudah Umma keluar saja. Aku mau berduaan dengan istriku". Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Anak kurang ajar! Apa – apaan kau mendorong Umma?"

"Sudah keluar saja Umma!". Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan protes Heechul.

Blaam

"Ya! Cho! Jangan berbuat mesum pada menantuku!". Teriak heechul dari luar.

"Isshh Umma berisik". Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekati ranjang dan duduk diatas kasur di sebelah Sungmin. "Sayang~ Umma sudah keluar. Aku tahu kau pasti malu kan?".

Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai menyembulkan kepalanya. Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan perlahan ikut tersenyum. Dia kemudian merubah posisi rebahannya menjadi duduk. "Habis, Umma selalu menggodaku Kyu~ aku kan malu". Adunya imut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan dia menyentuh perut Sungmin. "Benarkah disini ada aegya kita?". Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih Minnie". Kyuhyun mengecup puncuk kepala Sungmin yang dibalas dengan pelukan Sungmin yang mengerat.

"Apa kau bahagia Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah Sungmin. "Kau masih bertanya padaku? Tentu saja aku bahagia Chagiya~ ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku setelah kau. Aku mencintaimu". Ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

Chu~

Mereka kembali menautkan bibir untuk menyampaikan semua rasa yang ada dalam dada mereka. Ini adalah karunia terindah dalam keluarga mereka. Hadirnya seorang anak akan lebih merekatkan rasa cinta mereka.

"Besok aku harus ke dokter". Ucap Kyuhun setelah melepaskan tautanbibirnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menanyakan apakah kau tetap bisa melakukan 'itu' meskipun kau hamil. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpuasa 'itu' selama delapan bulan". Ujar Kyuhyun

"Ya! Kau–"

Seperti biasa, Sungmin tidak dapat melancarkan protesnya karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam sempurna oleh bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun. Well, sepertinya sifat mesum Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah hilang sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Taraaaa

Sebuah sequel gaje telah hadir...

Ini dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan reader semua...

Mian yah kalau ga sesuai harapan..

Mian juga buat yg minta NC, aku ga sanggup bikinnya ,

Well, semoga suka deh..

Gomawo yang udah ngucapin met ultah ke aku kemaren, hehe :P

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida Yeeorobun

*deep bow*

**Restiero**


End file.
